Kiss From A Rose
by Golia Onyx
Summary: Dee has never had that great of a life, but when a bouncy little vampire comes to Vegas and Kidnapps her, how far is Dee willing to go to stay happy? Will she risk it all, just to be with her soul mate? Read to find out. R&R! strong language
1. Chapter 1

My life has never been a piece of cake. I have never really been as happy as I know I could be. There were periods in time where I was indeed happy, but those would be few and far in between, and never lasted long enough, in my opinion. But after I was saved, I have never been happier. Here is my story.

******************************************************************************

It is really hard to be a teenage girl these days. Especially for me. I, am currently with a man named Brian. It was a normal day so far, I got up, walked on the treadmill, smoked a cigarette, had a glass of orange juice, took a shower, then got on my computer to either do schoolwork, read fan fictions, or write a story. All the while waiting either for Brian to call me, or for the time where I would actually have to get up and get ready, to be at least decent for when my best friend Heather came over after school. I'm home schooled you see, so I don't have to actually get up and go to school. Sometimes, I regret it. But I look at my life and realize it was a good decision after all.

As I sat in my room on the computer I heard my back door slide open. I knew my mom wasn't home, she was at a job interview. So this freaked me out you see, it would anybody who knew they were alone. Normally, this would have been C.J, but… he was in school at the moment... and if he wasn't… he would have definantly not have been here. "What the hell?" I wondered to myself out loud, but before I could get up and investigate, I was picked up out of my chair by something Freezing cold, and hard as stone. I wanted to scream, but the impact of whatever it was took all my air out of my lungs. My eyes were shut, so I had no idea what was really going on.

The next thing I knew, I wasn't cold anymore, and I was sitting down in the back of what appeared to be a really fancy car. "Dee how are you feeling?" A woman's voice asked, her voice was beautiful. Sounded even better than Amy Lee's, and I thought that she was one of the best singers in the world, along with Stevie Nicks, and Celine Dion. "If I am to be honest… very confused, and-" I was cut off by a male's voice. "Slightly scared. More shocked than anything." He said. That was exactly how I felt. "Who are you people?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale." The woman said in the same musical voice. I snorted. "Dee. Things in this world are not what you may think. You just have to trust me.... I'm taking you to La Push." She said in a bored tone. "Take me down there to what? The werewolves?" I asked in an unbelievable tone. I began to move past my shocked state to see if there was any way for me to get out. "As a matter of fact... Yes." She said. "Okay... even if you _are _the real Alice Cullen, then you would be a Vampire. And if the Werewolves are real, then there is a boundary line. And if there is a boundary line, then you cant cross it because you are indeed a vampire. And even if this is all true, why would you want me to be around a pack of werewolves? Aren't they Highly Dangerous?" I said in a rush. I would be surprised if they caught even half of what I said. I felt eyes on me, and I looked to the review mirror. Alice looked exactly like I thought she would. Black spiky hair, real topaz eyes, very pale skin.

"Dee. There is a lot for us to discuss. Why don't we get you something to eat, you haven't had a real meal in days." How did she know that? My traitor of a stomach betrayed me yet again, and we all heard it grumble. "Sure." I sighed. I felt that I could trust these people, even though they did kidnap me. I usually went with my gut instinct, so I would continue to go with it. "She trusts us." I heard Jasper whisper. I probably wasn't supposed to hear, but I did anyways. I just pretended like I didn't hear anything. If these were the real Cullen's, then Alice could see the future, and Jasper could feel my emotions.

We pulled into a parking lot, and it was surprisingly overcast. For the city of Las Vegas that was new. It rarely rained here. And even when it was overcast, the sun could break through the clouds at any moment, without any warning. They got out of the car, and Jasper held my door open for me. "Thanks…" I mumbled getting out of the car. "No problem." He smiled, but I noticed his neck muscles straining slightly. Alice grabbed my hand and walked me up to Chili's. One of my favorite restaurants. How did she know? I thought. But then again, she was a phsycic. I smiled to myself. They have to be the real thing. Alice's hand was cold against mine, and it felt like I was holding the hand of a moving statue, only much, much colder.

How in the world did I get lucky enough to even MEET the Cullen's? They were supposed to be fictional characters, after all. And here I was, getting ready to have lunch with them. Here I was, someone who didn't deserve anything good in her life, even her boyfriend, who, lets be honest, doest really treat her right in the first place.

Alice smiled at me and pulled me into a booth far away from the rest of the customers. "Welcome to Chili's, I will be your waiter for this afternoon, can I get you something to drink?" The waiter came up to the table and asked us, setting down three menus. "Dee?" Alice asked. Of course they wouldn't drink anything. "Dr. Pepper?" I asked the waiter. "Of course. And would you two like anything to drink?" the waiter asked. "No, thank you." Jasper said in a final tone. "And you miss?" he turned his attention to Alice. "No, but thank you." She said with a smile. "Alright, I will be back in a few minuets to give you your drink and take your orders." The man said, with a very, corny smile, in my opinion, and walked off.

Then I thought of something. How was I going to pay for this meal? I don't carry my purse around with me everywhere I go in the house, especially not sitting in a chair waiting to be kidnapped. Note the sarcasm. "If you guys would have let me come on my own free will, I would have been able to pay for this." I said, feeling the blush creep up on my cheeks. I always blushed very easily. "Just wait until Alice decides to take you shopping." Jasper said with a laugh. "Oh no! Not shopping!" I said in mock horror. Alice laughed, "Maybe later. Just remember Dee, we don't mind buying things for you. Especially considering we have enough money to buy just about anything you will ever find in a mall 100 times over, not like I'm trying to brag or anything mind you." She told me with a smile. Her smile was contagious, I couldn't help but smile back. I saw my reflection in the window when I looked at my left, and I sighed. I looked terrible.

"Uhm… Alice? Do you have eyeliner that I can borrow?" I asked her as polite as I could manage. She just smiled at me and pulled a stick of black eyeliner and a small brush out of her purse. "Thank you so much Alice." I smiled and excused myself to the bathroom. Good thing she didn't follow me into the bathroom either. Just as I walked in my phone rang. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked somewhat excitedly. It was Brian. I loved him with all my heart, don't get me wrong here. Its just… I could only see him when it was convenient for HIM. Meaning, if he wasn't at his brother's getting high, and he had a ride from his house to mine, he would come over alone. If not, heather would have to be here so his friend, which is heather's boyfriend, wouldn't get bored being here with us, because 'supposedly' he doesn't know his way here from Keven's house. Either that or he just doesn't like walking alone. Which I can understand, but come on. We have only been together, alone, ONCE. Because my father was nice enough to pick him up from his house on our way back from one of my doctors appointments. "Hey baby, what's going on?" he asked. I struggled with how I was going to answer him. I couldn't very well just tell him that I was happily kidnapped by a couple of vampires who are taking me out to lunch.

"Well, I'm out with a few friends right now. What are you up to?" I said, and to keep him off the subject of me for once, I asked him a question. "Oh not much, just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I heard heather might spend the night tonight." Oh shit I was in deep trouble now. How, exactly, does one tell her boyfriend that she has no idea WHEN she will be able to hang out, because she has no idea WHEN she will be home next? "Well… I'm not too sure yet. I'm not home right now, but when I find out what all is going on, I will call you okay?" I said crossing my fingers. "Yeah sure babe, not a problem." I slowly let the breath out that I had no clue I was holding. "Alright then… I will call you later." I told him. I hated talking to him on the phone, it got awkward at times. "Okay then." He sighed. "I love you," he said. My heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I love you two. Bye." I said while looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. "Bye baby." He said and hung up. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and got working on that eyeliner.

Thank goodness that was over with. I hated lying, but how the hell does one really explain this? And, of course, not have your boyfriend thinking you are completely insane? I sighed as I finished my eyeliner and got to work on my hair. I hadn't even noticed what I was wearing until now. My black trip pants, and my boyfriend's baggie black shirt with a huge glow in the dark skull on it. This shirt was 2 times too big for me, but it was comfortable, and I liked it. Plus he left it at my house one day, so I took the liberty of washing it. The only bad part was is I haven't seen him since, and that was longer than a week ago. I sighed again, and walked out of the bathroom. Why did I always seem to get the wrong guy? I mean, Brian is great, he really is. But, he is never THERE for me when I need him. I have seen him what, a total of 13 times, give or take? He barely talks to me on the phone. Hell I talk to my ex boyfriend more than I talk to Brian.

Doesn't something just seem wrong about that? My ex boyfriend, of course, C.J, he is now my best friend, well besides my parents and heather but you get the idea. Brian doesn't like it, but I don't really care. C.J and I will probably ALWAYS be friends. C.J is there for me more than Brian is. Now that is just sad. Even with Brian's class ring on my left hand, glittering in the right light, I questioned how far our relationship was going to go before it ended up like all the rest of his, well from what he tells me. Basically, not talking to one another, neither one really saying it's over, but both of them knowing it's over and moves on like nothing ever happened. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I get the feeling that that is EXACTLY what was going to happen. And I really wanted this relationship to work, but how can it when he doesn't put forth the same amount of effort?

I sat down in the booth once again, absentmindedly handing Alice back her things. I was still in sort of a daydream, until thankfully; Alice brought me out of my thoughts. "Who is Brian?" she asked me. I should have known she would have seen the ring. "Brian? He is sort of my boyfriend… I kind of don't feel like talking about him right now." I said. Truth be told I DID want to talk about it. Just not in front of Jasper. I wanted Alice's advice on what to do, knowing that she would know what's best, but in front of Jasper? I was very uneasy with talking about it in front of him. "Sure thing dear, don't worry, I will set up some girl time for us later." She said with a smile and winked at me when I looked up. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. She just nodded and looked to her left; I followed her gaze and found that the waiter was on his way over to take my order.

I placed my order, chicken fingers and fries, my usual, and both Alice and Jasper didn't order a thing. Of course not. I sort of felt like a pig, well I would have if I was with HUMANS and was the only one going to eat. When the waiter was far enough away, I took this change to let my curiously get the best of me. "So, why exactly are you guys kidnapping me to goddess only knows where?" I asked. To be honest this question was burning a whole through my brain, slowly, yet surely. "Well, I have to be honest here. You and Brian, you guys aren't going to last. You probably already know that though… Anyways, I had a vision, of you lying on your bed crying, and writing down something in a notebook. You kept looking at your hand which held the class ring on it, and began to sob again. This happened last Saturday correct?" she told me. That was when I got caught.

I made a big mistake. I took my dads truck, without permission, and without a license, to Kmart, and got busted. I had needed Brian to be there for me, to comfort me. I called him on the phone and he PROMISED me he would be at my house. Did he show up? No. I only just yesterday found out the reason why. His parents overheard me telling him what was going on, and are now mad at him for it. They made him go to his brother's house, to make sure he didn't go to mine. I suppose they think I am a bad influence on him now. Me? The bad influence?!!! Oh hell no honey, if anything, HE is the bad influence. "Yeah, that's right." I said putting my head down. I will always beat myself up over this.

"Well, I also saw you talking to your mom about moving up to Forks, Washington when you get older." She began. I nodded to let her know I was paying attention, even though I didn't dare look into her eyes. "Well, you know that normally, I can't see anything when werewolves are involved, correct?" she asked. I nodded again. "Well, when your fate is mixed with theirs, I can see everything." She told me. This sparked my interest. My head flew up. "How did my fate get mixed with theirs?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you going to first beach when you first come to Forks, and there, you meet Embry." She said. My eyes grew wide. "Embry will imprint on me wont he?" I asked. She nodded, eyes wide just like mine. This was all just too much, after what happened to me last week, and all these dreams I've been having. In one way, I want them to be my visions, but then I look at myself in the mirror, and I know. I don't deserve a vision that shows GOOD, so why would I get one? I don't. I only get the bad ones. I wanted to curse under my breath, but I refrained from doing so, with much effort.

"How did you know that?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I have a curse. I can see the future too, just like you can." I told her nonchantly. "Well that explains a lot." She mused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well normally I don't have visions about random people unless I have some sort of a connection with them. This must be our first connection. Visions." She told me with a smile. I nodded. "Well… if he imprints on me a few years from now, why are you taking me out of Vegas NOW?" I asked. "Well… for some reason, he has just lost all hope of finding you. He thinks he doesn't have an imprint, and that he is useless. He is planning on killing himself a week from today. And honey, I've seen your future without Embry… I don't wish what I saw on my worst enemies." She whispered the last part. I shuddered. So she knew then? I wouldn't even ask. Best keep that one to myself.

"So basically, you are taking me to La Push, to speed up the process of imprinting, even though it will happen no matter what, and basically save both of our lives?" I asked. She nodded. I nodded in return and checked my phone. Oooooooh yay a new text message to keep my mind occupied for the next three minuets before my food arrived, "Hey sis." Taylor, one of my other friends I called sister, texted me. Wow. I'm really late for picking Heather up from the bus stop. She will call me when she gets home. She always does when I don't show up. In a way, I will be able to explain my situation to heather better than I could anyone else. She already knew about Embry, well, to a point. "Hey sis, how was your day?" I texted her back. By the time it sent and I put the phone on the table, my food was here. "I hope you enjoy your meal miss." The waiter smiled and walked away before I could say thank you. Before I pierced the first piece of chicken with my fork, my phone vibrated. I got a new text from Taylor. "My day was okay until about ten minuets ago." She sent. "Why what happened?" I texted her back. I set my phone back down and felt that I was being stared at.

I looked up at them both. They had looks of disgust on their faces. "What?" I asked. "How can you eat that stuff?" Jasper asked. I laughed. "Well for ME its normal, and it tastes good." I said and shrugged.

I looked down at my food and pierced the first piece of chicken with my fork and popped it in my mouth. Man it was sooooooooo good, I smiled to myself as I chewed. "I will be right back ladies; I have to go take a drive." Jasper said, I looked up and nodded. "Have fun!" Alice exclaimed, he laughed and got up. I watched him walk away. 'I wonder what all that was about' I thought to myself. I picked up a French fry and ate it, while looking at my phone. New message. Whoo hoo!! "*sighs* oh I fell… again. I am so clumsy I swear." She texted me. I rolled my eyes. It was always either C.J didn't kiss her, or she fell. And that's why it turns out to be a bad day. "Are you okay?" I sent to her, and then looked up at Alice. She was watching me intently, probably wondering why I haven't gotten up and ran off screaming or something.

"So… where is Jasper going?" I asked her. "Oh, he is going to the store to get you something." She smiled. What is the pixie up to now? I wondered. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Like what?" I asked. "You know that nasty little habit of yours? Smoking? Well I saw that you would be asking us to get you some anyways, so I asked him to go ahead and go so that way you and I could have some girl time." She said with a bright smile. Oh crap. I hadn't even thought that plan completely though yet. "Err.. Thanks I guess." I said and smiled slightly to show her I really was grateful. "Your welcome. So, tell me about Brian." She told me.

I sighed. I really hated explaining this all. "Well.. When C.J left the first time, Brian and I started going out. At first, everything was great… then I realized I was really late in getting my period. After I told him that, everything has just been going downhill. I've taken… tons of at home pregnancy tests, and each one came out negative. I'm waiting for my dad to take me to the doctor to hear my results, which should be in a few days." I started. She nodded, "Your not having a baby, don't worry your fine." She said. I nodded. "Well, even so. He doesn't really treat me like he promised he would. He is never THERE for me. I don't see him that often, and even when he promises me he is going to be there… he never is." I said. "Sometimes I just wonder if he got bored with me, and now wants to move on. Which I'm fine with. Like my friend Taylor says, I can get someone SO much better than him… which, hopefully, Embry will be." I said with a crooked smile at the end. She smiled with me. "You are going to be SO much more happier with Embry, trust me." She said and winked.

Then I thought of something. One, I need to break up with Brian now… and two, I cant STAY in La Push. "Alice… you aren't going to try to make me STAY in La Push are you?" I asked. "Oh no dear, Embry is moving in the house across the street from you. I already bought it for him and everything. For the next year you guys will be able to be together, Jake already gave me the okay." She told me. "Oh." My eyes opened wide. "You just think of everything don't you?" I asked. She laughed. "Pretty much." She said. I smiled, but then remembered something.

I slammed my head onto the table and groaned. I'm supposed to be grounded. I should be home right now, and my mom and dad where probably on their way home by now. "Is my dad home yet?" I asked Alice. "No he wont be for another 20 minutes… why?" she asked. Wow, I never thought I would hear that question come out of her mouth. "I'm supposed to be grounded, and if they find that I'm not home when they get home, I'm dead." I said looking back up at her. "Don't worry Dee, geeze. I took care of everything. Your dad thinks your staying at your real moms for the next few weeks. I called him and asked him for you." She said. "And he bought that?" I asked. "Yeah he thought I was you." She said simply. I blinked. "Now THAT'S interesting." I said and looked at my phone. 'yeah I'm fine sis don't worry about it.' Taylor sent me. 'Alright just making sure' I sent to her.

"So now I just have to make it LOOK like I've packed for a 2 weeks trip to Lois's. That's going to be fun." I said rolling my eyes. "Jasper is taking care of that, don't worry. He got your charger, your sunglasses, your favorite lighter, your schoolwork, some pens, your diary, your purse, your keys, and your smokes from the outback." She said naming each one off while looking behind me at something else, probably remembering a vision. "I seriously have to thank that man when he gets back." I said. "I still don't get it..." I thought. "Why do I deserve all of this?" I continued. Really I didn't. I mean, come on. What good have I done to deserve all of this? "You have to get it in your head Dee, we LIKE helping others. We do what we can. Especially for the ones we know we are all going to grow to love." She told me and winked at me. I smiled.

"Still doesn't make me feel better though." I joked with her. "Oh Dee…" she said with an apologetic smile. "Its not like I am EVER going to be able to pay you guys back or anything." I told her seriously. "The ONLY thing we ask, is that when you have kids, we get to see them." She said putting her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, of course Alice." I said with a smile.

* * * *

"No, No time to shop right now, we have a deadline." Alice said to me. Not like I was looking forward to shopping…. Again. I think she was saying it more to herself than anyone. We where half way to Washington by now, and Alice, Jasper and I had just passed a sign saying something about a big mall in Redmond Oregon. And on top of it all, it was nearly after midnight. I was getting tired. I yawned "Good. No shopping." I mumbled and decided to smoke my last cigarette of the night. Alice rolled down the windows, and good thing Jasper was nice enough to bring me my jacket cause the breeze was a bit chilly. Before I lit my cigarette I put my jacket on and looked at my phone again. C.J and I have been texting non stop. I guess it was a good thing it was a Friday, or else I would be extremely bored. "So what are you going to do about Brian?" he texted me. "*sigh* I'm probably going to break up with him." I texted back, then dug into my purse for my cigarettes and lighter.

Jasper had gotten me a CARTON of cigarettes. This man, was now dubbed my hero. A carton will last me about a week, and no worries about having to call and beg my dad for a pack that day. I lit my cigarette then took a good long drag. I have a boyfriend that seems to not want me, I have an ex that mostly does everything but talk about either Taylor or asking me personal questions. I still have a soft spot in my heart for C.J, so I normally don't get too upset with him. Then I have the fact that I'm grounded, I fucked up and I keep blaming myself for everything on the face of this earth that could go wrong in my house. And people wonder why I smoke.

"Really? Well what are you going to do after you break up with him?" C.J texted me. I rolled my eyes. What did he expect me to say to that? 'oh yeah I'm probably going to end up begging you back because after a week or so I'm going to be horribly sex deprived.' HA! Yeah right. Instead, I will just tell him "I don't know." So I did, and sent it. That should get a HUGE response out of him. Note my sarcasm. Most days it seems to just roll off my tongue like a second language. I took a drink of my Dr. Pepper, and my phone rang. No, it didn't vibrate, it rang, meaning someone was calling me. Oh gods it was Brian. "Hello?" I asked, making my voice sound like he had woken me up.

"Hey babe… did I wake you up?" Brian said. "Mmhmn." I mumbled for the added effect. "I am so sorry." He said slurring his words. Oh no, he was drunk again. "I just… I just wanted to call you and tell you that Keven and I are having, a BLAST over here at, at uhm… my sisters house! Yeah. You should have called me earlier. You could have been able to come to this party." He said, slurring tons of his words. I sighed heavily. "Brian, even if I DID call you, I wouldn't have been allowed to go. You know I'm grounded. Plus, I'm not even at home." I said taking a really deep drag off my cigarette. I saw Jasper turn and look at me with concerned eyes. "He's drunk" I whispered low enough only they would have been able to hear. Jasper made an O shape with his mouth, and mouthed "sorry" to me. I shrugged. "Yeah I still cant believe you did that! Are you crazy Dee Dee?!!! Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you NOT to do it?" he asked. "Brian, I'm going to hang up on you if you don't nock it off." I warned. "No don't hang up on me! I sorry. You know, I am really drunk AND high right now?! Its great!" he said. I sighed. "Brian…" I couldn't even BEGIN to put together words in my head of what I was going to tell him, about how disappointed I was in him.

"What? You wish I was there instead of here don't you?" he asked me, in what I considered, a very rude tone. "If you are going to talk to me in that tone, then no I really DON'T wish you where here with me." I told him, my anger flaring up at once. "You don't have to be a bitch about it babe. I'm just messing with you." He said. "Ugh! Fuck you Brian." I said and hung up. I threw that cigarette out the window and lit up another one. Lord knows I'm going to need it.

"Want to talk about it?" Jasper asked me. "I cant BELIEVE he just did that. That is… well its not the Brian I know." I told Jasper and looked out the window. "Does it sound like, to you, that he doesn't want to be with me?" I asked, then looked back at Jasper. "Its really not my place to say… but in a way… yeah it does. I'm sorry." He said, sending me an apologetic smile. "Its okay, thank you for being honest with me." I said and looked out the window again. I was still pissed as hell, but I suddenly began to feel calm. "Thanks Jasper." I said not looking at him, I knew it was him. "Anytime." He said, I could hear the smile and sincerity in his voice.

Then my phone vibrated. "O ok… do you think that, if you do break up with him… that you know, you and I would ever get together again?" C.J texted me. Oh god not this again. "C.J… Don't break up with Taylor. You know that if you do I will be forced to go to your house with a crow bar and cheerfully beat you to death." I texted him back. I hated it when he asked me shit like this. And of course, no I would never be with C.J again. If Alice was telling the truth, which I'm sure she is, then I wont be without a boyfriend for longer than 20 minuets after meeting Embry. I can almost guarantee that one.

"Why not Dee? Come on, you know you want to be with me… and you know I want to be with you." He texted. I rolled my eyes yet again. Time for the lies to roll off my tongue… well fingers…. Like a second language. "C.J, I wouldn't go out with you if you did that to Taylor. Do you realize how fucked up that would be of me? Going out with you RIGHT AFTER she goes out with you? I would feel so guilty C.J. Please don't make me have to feel guilty." I texted. "Man trouble?" Alice asked with a laugh. "Up the ass." I murmured. This made us all laugh our asses off until I got another text. "Dee… she doesn't have to know." He said. "*sighs* what if I just don't want to date for a while?" I texted him. Why was he being so difficult. "Alice why is he being so difficult?" I asked. Rhetorical question of course, but I'm sure that if she could blush while saying this, she would be.

"Well…. He is rather…. In the mood for some company." She said. "Oh… well that explains a lot." I said. Jasper could not stop laughing, therefore I could not stop laughing. "Oh god don't do that to me Jasper I cant breathe!" I laughed. "Why not?!" he laughed. "Cause… you laughing…. Like that…. Makes me laugh…. And if you… look at me… I will…. Laugh harder!" I said in between giggles. He tried calming down for me, but it didn't work for a while. I thought I was going to die.

"Why Dee? Do you just not want to be with me? If you don't… you can tell me." C.J sent me. "It has nothing to do with that C.J, please, just give me some time okay?" I sent him back. I had finally calmed down by now, and I was getting tired. I fell asleep before I could see what he was going to text back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dee?! Dee wake up come on we are here!" Alice shook me to wake me up. I was startled so I gasped when I finally opened my eyes and realized it was indeed time to get up. The car door was open, all my stuff was out of the car but my cell phone, which was currently held tightly in my left hand, and me. "Okay, okay." I mumbled and got out. It was freezing! I started to follow Alice when I realized I had NO idea what time it was. It was really dark. "Alice what time is it?" I asked her as I followed her up some steps, I could only guess it was the front porch to her house. "Dee, I am having you meet the rest of my family, so please try to be alert." She told me with a smile. I smiled weakly at her. If I had some soda, I would be good as new for about 3 hours.

"Here ya go Dee." Jasper said walking up to me, handing me my soda. I grabbed it from him slowly, still half awake half asleep. "Thanks man." I said and chugged the rest of it. Then I was alert to everything around me. Oh the wonders of Dr. Pepper in the morning. Jasper simply laughed as Alice tugged me inside the house. There was quite a scene in front of me. It seemed like a dream, how good these people all really looked. They only slightly resembled what my imagination put forth after reading all of the Twilight Saga. "Dee this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesme, and Jacob." Alice introduced. I shook Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Rosalie's hands. Renesme wanted a hug, so I giggled and gave her a hug. She looked about 9 years old. She put her hand on my face, and I gasped seeing the images flooding my mind. What I made out of it was that she was happy to meet me. "And I'm VERY happy to meet you Renesme." I said with a smile. She giggled and ran into her Mother's arms.

"It is really nice to meet you all, and I want to thank you for everything," I said and I felt the blush creep up on my face. "YES! WE GOT A BLUSHER IN THE HOUSE AGAIN!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and my face probably turned redder than it already was. "Stop embarrassing her Emmett Jeez." Jake said hopping up off the couch. "Its fine," I said in a small voice and laughed. I didn't look at my phone yet, even though it was vibrating like crazy. C.J was probably wondering where the hell I was at and why I didn't text back, but I didn't want to seem rude, so I shoved my phone in my pocket and looked around. Everyone was smiling at me, and then Esme spoke. "Dee would you like anything to eat?" she asked me. I blushed slightly. "Uhm… Sure." I said with a smile. "Here follow me." She said and I followed her into the huge kitchen.

Everything in the kitchen was custom designed, you could totally tell. And truth be told, whoever did these cabinets did a better job than my dad probably could. "Why thank you, I did the cabinets." Edward said poking his head around the corner. I laughed. "Well you did a lovely job." I told him, I knew I was blushing again. Goodness when would the blushing stop?! I heard him chuckle. "Thanks again Dee, and don't be embarrassed, you will get used to all of this eventually." He told me. I nodded. "Would you like pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" Esme asked me. "No thank you Mrs. Cullen, just something small would be nice." I told her getting my phone out of my pocket and smiling. What on earth time was it? Six in the morning?! "Well alright dear, if you like. And please, call me Esme." Esme told me with a smile and got out some cereal and a glass of orange juice and set me at the table. I was going through all my texts, only paying attention to half of what I was doing. 'Did you fall asleep on me?' 'Dee where are you?' 'Dee come on talk to me.' 'Did I hurt your feelings?' 'Dee if you don't text me back I'm GOING to call you soon.' I sighed at all the text messages, and as I was making my way for the table from the counter, trying to walk and reply at the same time, I tripped over something. I hit the floor hard, and sure enough, there was Emmett roaring with laughter.

"AND!!! AND WE GOT A CLUMSY ONE!!! YES I LOVE YOU ALICE!!" Emmett roared. I'm sure that if there were any neighbors around they would be able to hear him. I got up groaning as he continued to laugh. "Ow…" I winced as I took a step then sat down. Looks like I hurt my ankle. Oh well, it will feel better later. 'No C.J you didn't hurt my feelings, yes I fell asleep, and I cant tell you where I'm at.' I texted C.J back. I began to eat my cereal when I felt someone behind me. I looked over and it was Jacob. "Mind if I join you?" he asked grabbing a box of cereal, the milk, and a bowl out of a cabinet. "Sure go ahead." I said and took another bite.

If I was to be honest here, if Embry looked _half_ as good as Jacob, id be happy for the rest of my life. Renessme was going to be a very lucky woman. "So I heard that my friend Embry is going to imprint on you." He said sitting in front of me. "That's what I hear." I said with a smile and my phone went off. "Excuse me." I said with a blush and answered. "Yeah what?" "Dee where are you?" C.j asked me. "Uhm my mom's why?" I asked. "Well I went to your house this morning EXPECTING you to be there, but you weren't. I was just making sure you didn't get yourself into trouble." He explained. "And you couldn't have said that through a text?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "Boy is someone grouchy this morning." C.J commented. "Well I'm a little busy, just text me." I said and hung up. I didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Jacob. "No prob." He said with a smile. I smiled back and took another bite, then went for my orange juice. "I have a question…" I said to Jake. He looked at me as if wondering if he could hear my mind to see what it would be. "Well ask away." He said and took a bite of his food. "Is Embry in your pack or Sam's?" I asked. This sort of took him off guard, but he answered with a grim expression. "He is in my pack. I've had to sing songs in my head every time I go on patrol so that way he doesn't find out that I know what he is planning to do." He told me. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, and I truly was. I didn't like anyone to have to go through any unnecessary pain. The rest of our meal was silent, and when we both finished I got up and took his bowl for him.

"I could have got that…" he said. "Oh… I'm sorry, it's just…. It's a habit." I said turning redder than I had that entire night. Truth be told I wasn't even thinking about it. I was just used to it. I take my dads plate, C.J's plate… just about any guy's plate when they are done. I guess that's how I was 'trained'. Jake laughed at the redness of my face and shook his head. "Its kool kid, don't worry about it." I pouted my lips at him calling me kid and turned around towards the sink. "I _hate _being called a kid…" I mumbled to myself. When I finished the dishes my phone rang… _again._ I sighed and went to the table to answer it, but someone grabbed it before me. "You really don't want to answer that." Edward said holding my phone just out of arms reach. "Uhm… Why?" I asked. "Its that kid Brian again." He told me. He must know something I don't. I debated with myself on whether I wanted to find out from Brian why I don't want to answer my phone, or if I should just take Edward's advice. I took Edward's advice and he sighed, placing my ringing phone back on the table.

"Thanks… I was just trying to look out for you." He told me with a crooked grin. "No, thank you… truth be told I didn't really want to talk to him anyways." I said with a yawn. He smiled apologetically and my phone finally stopped ringing. I reached for it, to view my recent texts. C.J and Taylor always texted me, unless they were asleep. I sighed when I read the next one, and I decided it was best not to reply. 'I know you're not at your moms.' Yeah, I'm _soooo_ not going to reply to that, it would get me in one hell of a lot of trouble.

Alice came into view from behind Edward, who had been staring at me every since I stopped looking at him. I didn't even really wonder why. I mean, I was the only human in the house… surrounded by Vampires, a werewolf, and Nessie, who, if you remember correctly, is half human half vampire. It made sense that someone was bound to stare at me. Jake had already gone off to do whatever it was that he went to go do. "Come on Dee Dee its time to get ready." I shot Edward a pleading glance, knowing what this meant. "Sorry Dee, I can't help you." Edward said. "At least throw me my phone?" I called after him as Alice tugged me through the living room. The next second my phone was in my hand. "I saw that if I was to throw it you wouldn't catch it." He said with a chuckle. I blushed again and before I could reply Alice was tugging me up the stairs faster than my feet wanted to go.

We got into, what I assumed was her bathroom, and she handed me my cigarettes, a lighter, and an ash tray. "Are you SURE Esme wont mind?" I asked. Alice laughed slightly and sat me down on a chair in the middle of the huge bathroom. "I'm positive. Oh and I sent Jasper to go get you a few full throttles, to keep you awake." She told me as she went through the bags of clothing we got last night. I groaned. I hoped she wouldn't make me wear a skirt. All I wanted to wear was that cute pair of jeans, a regular –well regular for me- shirt, and a hoodie. "Don't worry Dee, just smoke and let the master pick you out your outfit." She told me, not looking up.

I sighed again and lit a cigarette, and started to text C.J again. 'If I'm not at my mom's, then where would I be?" I asked him. I took a few drags, waiting for C.J's reply, and for Alice to tell me to hit the shower. Then abruptly she looked up, and I could have sworn I heard her curse under her breath. "I'm going to KILL that mutt…" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N. Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed ya know hehe)**

I heard a different man's voice calling for Alice, and then the bathroom door opened. I was sitting there staring at the door; my makeup was probably smudged all over my face, my hair in a sloppy pony tail, and a cigarette in my hand.

The man who walked in was _extremely_ tall and attractive, and I heard him stop breathing as he looked at me. It must have been Embry, because the next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me, no longer a look of surprise, but a look of happiness on his face. "Hi I'm Embry, what's your name?" he said. I held back a laugh; he was kneeling down in front of me, being at eyelevel with me. "Hi, I'm Dee." I said. I could tell I was turning redder than a tomato. "Out of my bathroom Embry! I have to get her ready!" she said stomping her foot. He laughed but got up. "Okay Alice jeez. So Jake _was_ right…" he said as he walked out. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed. "Oh dear god!" I said looking at Alice. "He looks NOTHING like he did in my dream!" I told her. She laughed. "Well that wasn't what I hoped for, but don't worry, I will make this work. Now get your butt in that shower!" she told me with a laugh. I laughed too. I could tell we would be becoming close friends; I didn't even want to go back to Vegas.

I climbed into the shower, thinking about the whole not wanting to go back to Vegas thing. I knew I would have to go, at least for another six months. I couldn't just leave my parents without a warning; I couldn't do that to my dad again. And I couldn't leave my two best friends in the entire world, Heather and CJ, though CJ certainly was getting on my nerves. But what was I going to do about Embry then? Clearly, if Stephanie Meyer was correct about Imprinting, I wouldn't be able to live without him for any long amount of time. That and Alice already said he was going to be coming with me anyways. I shrugged; I didn't want to make him unhappy because I was unable to stay here. I washed my hair with the shampoo Alice suddenly handed me through the shower curtain. "Thanks Alice." I said. I heard her laugh.

I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. Alice would help me work it all out, of that I was positive. I finished up in the shower, coming out squeaky clean. Once I turned the water off Alice handed me a towel. "This is going to take some getting used to…" I muttered to myself. "What is?" Alice asked me. Of course she heard me. "You taking care of me. I swear I've never been taken care of the way you take care of me." I said, feeling the blush creep up on me. I heard her laugh before I saw her. "I don't mind doing it. Actually Bella used to hate it when I did things like this for her, but I can see that as long as I keep you dressed the way you like, even if it's a bit more girly than you're used to, you don't mind so much. As long as you look like _you_." She told me with a knowing smile. I smiled back at her, "You know me too well Alice." She laughed, "You're easy to read, well for me at least." She said. "Now here," she said throwing some undergarments at me. "Put these on while I go get your full throttles from Jasper." She told me. I nodded and she flew out the door. I put them on, and looked in the mirror.

In these, I actually felt… sexy. I was glad Alice talked me into letting her get these for me. She saw me admiring myself in the mirror when she came back in. "Told ya you would like them." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her widely. "Thank you Alice." She handed me my full throttle, and it was already open. I gulped about half of it down before Alice began going through a bag again. "Jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a light blue hoody?" she asked me. I smiled widely. "I love you." I told her. She laughed, "Love ya too kiddo, here put these on." She ordered me, throwing them at me. Surprisingly I caught them. She then began going through the bags of shoes we got.

I put them on, concentrating more on Embry than I thought I could. Then, breaking out of my daze, I realized I looked REALLY good in the clothes Alice picked out for me. Man, I could get used to this. She threw me a pair of socks, and then told me I would be warring the low high heel boots that we had picked out together. They went up to my knees, and I actually found that I didn't fall in these particular heels. I put them on without a fuss, and then let Alice work on my hair and makeup.

While I did that, I had gotten two texts from CJ. "I don't know _where_ you are, and that's what is scaring me Dee." "Dee I swear if you don't tell me where you are, when dad gets off of work, I will go down there, and tell them that you are not at your mothers." He threatened. "Alice?" I asked. "Yes?" she asked in return. "If I tell CJ where I really am at, and if I tell him not to tell anyone, not even Heather, will he leave me alone and not tell anyone?" I asked. "Give me a sec…….. Nope go ahead and tell him." She told me. I heard the snicker in her voice. "Don't ask, I want you to find out on your own." She stopped me before I could say anything. Pouting slightly, I replied to his text. "Okay okay fine, but you got to promise you won't tell anyone where I'm at, you can't even tell Heather." I sent. Less than a minuet later I received a text. "Took you long enough to reply! And okay, I promise I wont tell." He said. I sighed and replied, I never thought texting was actually annoying until now.

"Okay thanks, and I'm in Forks, Washington. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE!" I sent. This text got me a phone call from CJ. "ALICE!" I whined at her. She just laughed. I crossed one arm over my chest and pouted as she worked on my hair some more. "Hello?" I answered warily. "Why in the HELL are you in Washington?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh, "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I admitted. "Try me." He said. I looked at Alice through the mirror. "Let me talk to him." She said. "Here, talk to Alice, she will tell you everything." I said and handed her the phone before I could hear him protest.

"Why hello CJ!" Alice said cheerfully. "Well that is a long story… say do you think that if I came to pick you up you could come here for a few days? Oh you could? Sweet. I will send you a picture of me from my phone, and then when I am in Vegas to pick you up, I will call you. Okay that sounds great. Yeah here is Dee again." She said and handed me the phone. I glowered at her. She was going to go get him. Was she crazy?! I sighed. "Hey it's me." I greeted him. "I guess I will be seeing you soon then. I'm going to tell mom that I'm going to be staying the night at your house because I can't stand Jay, and she won't bother coming over to see if I'm really there." I looked up at Alice. "Don't worry she won't even bother, like he said." She whispered. "Okay CJ, but just to warn you, your going to be just as shocked as I am." I told him. "You actually don't sound so happy though…" he commented.

"Well that's because… well its hard to explain. When you get here, I will explain everything though." I promised. "When do you think your little friend will get here?" he asked. I looked up at Alice. "Oh around three tomorrow afternoon." She answered. I said the same thing to CJ. "That's… fast. What is she doing? Flying here?" he asked. "You will find out that her driving is going to be to _your_ liking. At first it frightened me though." I said with a laugh. "Okay then… where is she picking me up at?" he asked. "In front of his house." Alice said. "In front of your house." I told him. He was silent for a moment. "How does she know where I live?" he asked. "It's this funny thing called MapQuest… you might want to look into it…" I said trying not to laugh. That made him laugh though. "Okay cool, well keep texting me when you can, I'm going to go eat." He said. FINALLY! I thought. "Okay, see you soon." I said. "Okay, love you." I froze. I guess in a way I still loved him, but only as a friend now. "Yeah love ya too." I said and hung up.

I exhaled a big gust of air. Then I glared at Alice through the mirror. "Do you know how complicated this is going to get for me?" I asked her. She simply smiled. "It won't be that bad. Just trust me okay?" she said with a look in her eyes that I couldn't define. I sighed. "Okay Alice. You know I trust you. I never let anyone near my hair, especially with scissors." I said looking at the scissors in her hand, but didn't say anything further. I lit a cigarette and day dreamed about my next meeting with Embry.

Edward came up about twenty minuets after that. "Alice, Embry is getting so impatient its getting on both mine and Jaspers nerves." Edward complained. Alice laughed. "Tell our dear Embry to wait at the bottom of the stairs in five minuets exactly." She said. Edward smiled at me, handing me another full throttle. "You are AWESOME!" I told him, and he laughed as he walked out. I drank up and in exactly four minuets; Alice made me go to the full size mirror in her closet to examine myself.

I looked really good. I had never thought I could look so good. My hair was in a half pony, with would be bangs hanging loosely to the sides of my face. My lips were a light red, and I knew it was that long wear lipstick, but my lips didn't feel chapped or stick together like they usually did when I wore this kind of lipstick. Alice put a butterfly clip in my hair, and I could see it when I held a handheld mirror up to look at the back of my hair. It all looked great. I smiled at Alice and hugged her. She made me feel very pretty. "Thank you Alice." I said, then a thought occured to me. "Hey guess what?" I whispered. "I feel pretty!" I whispered in her ear. I laughed as she did at the tone in my voice, and Jasper walked in laughing. "Okay Dee, I give you that one, that was good." He smiled. I smiled at him; they were all already beginning to feel like family to me. "Well… Lets get this show on the road." I suggested, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Alice chuckled, but more or less pushed me out the door and down the stairs.

I noticed Embry pacing at the foot of the steps, waiting for me like Edward told him too. He looked so good I wanted to jump on him, but I resisted. He looked up hearing my shoes clanking on the stairs, and a wide smile broke across his face. "Hey there." I said with a wide smile. He continued to smile, looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing on the face of this earth. "You look… beautiful Dee." He said, nearly breathless. I felt myself blush again, "thanks..." I muttered. I could hear Emmett snicker, but I paid him no attention. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and naturally, I tripped on the last step. Embry caught me. His arms were like hot iron cages around my waist, and I couldn't help the blush that I felt now. "Thanks." I said breathlessly as he pulled me up and put me on my feet.

He smiled, "Anything for you." He said, only it sounded like a vow. Bella was suddenly at Embry's side. "I hope you know that she knows everything, you don't have to tell her much of anything." She said. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "You mean, she already knows what… what I am and what you guys are?" he asked in a whisper. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I know _everything_." I said putting emphasis on the word everything. He turned his wide eyes on to me. "So you know that I… imprinted on you?" he asked with a wary voice. "Yes." I said with a nod and a reassuring smile. "And you don't mind any of this?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't mind any of it, actually, I kind of like it." I said with a slight laugh.

"Well everyone I got to go pick up CJ, I will be back by 10 tomorrow." Alice said in a cheerful tone. All the vampires in the room echoed "Okay!" and Embry asked, "Who is CJ?" I looked at Alice, hoping for some help. But she just winked at me and flew out the door. I groaned and put my head in my hands, still standing at the end of the stairs. "Dee?" Embry asked, grabbing onto my wrists and prying my hands from my face. "CJ is a complicated story… oh crap that reminds me." I said and turned to Edward. "What do I do about Brian? I mean, of course I'm breaking up with him but to be honest I don't know how." I said and blushed. Edward's eyes lit up. "Give me your phone; I will take care of it." He said. I laughed at his expression, then through the phone at him. He caught it with grace.

"Are you going to give me some answers today or do I have to earn your trust?" Embry asked. I felt him tense beside me as I was talking to Edward. I sighed. "Let's get something to eat while I explain. I'm starving." I said and lead the way to the kitchen. I heard Edward talking, but I wasn't paying any attention to him. He would give me details later. Embry followed closely behind me, probably making sure I didn't fall in the shoes I was in. Esme was there within a second, and showed me where everything was. I thanked her and she told me that everyone was leaving to go hunting, so that way Embry and I could have some time to talk privately. I thanked her again, and hugged her. I didn't see anything wrong with hugging the members of my suddenly new extended family.

Jasper had gotten me so many cases of cans of Dr. Pepper and Full Throttle that I thought I would explode with happiness. I would surely have to thank him later. They were all too kind to me.

"Okay," I sighed as I knew everyone was gone, "CJ is the longest story, but Brian is shorter. Basically, I was in love with CJ for the longest time, but then he moved to Alabama, and we all thought he was moving there for good. So, trying to move on, I decided to go out with Brian. CJ came back a few weeks ago, and every since he came back Brian has been acting like a jerk. Brian knew that I used to be in love with CJ so naturally he got jealous when he heard that CJ came over to hang out. He thought that because CJ and I used to date, that we couldn't be friends. Well yesterday I was more or less kidnapped by Alice and Jasper, and on the phone Brain basically insulted me. I was going to break up with him anyways, I've known for months now that I would find you. I just didn't know when." I admitted as I started frying up some chicken.

I let Embry process all of that, and then suddenly he had me crushed in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." He whispered, rubbing circles in my back. I was taken off guard, and for a moment I was frozen in place. But then I wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head against his chest. He kissed me on the top of my head, and I was beginning to feel very hot. But it felt good to me so I didn't protest. When I smelt the chicken beginning to burn, I tried pulling away. "Embry… the chicken…" I reminded him. "Oh, yeah, right, sorry." He said, and then released me. But he looked very happy.

"So, I'm curious. What is it that this Brian person said to you?" he asked. I bit my lip. In the books usually the werewolves got really mad, but I guessed I might as well tell him the truth. "Basically what happened was, he called me last night while he was high and drunk, and actually I'm grounded right now. My dad thinks I'm at my mothers. Anyways, he called me and told me I was stupid for doing what I did, and then insulted me. He said something along the lines of 'You wish I was there instead of here, don't you?' and I told him that no, I didn't wish that, especially if he was going to talk to me like that." I said shrugging my shoulders. I didn't want to show him how much it really did bother me.

I flipped the chicken over, and refused to meet his gaze. "You hide things very well you know." He whispered. I sighed. "I try." I told him. "Why do you hide?" he asked. I looked up at him. "I don't like people knowing how much pain I am really in, especially if I know that my pain is going to hurt them too." I said. He reached up with his right hand and traced my cheek, then cupped my cheek in his huge palm. "You don't have to hide from me." He told me, then took his other arm and wrapped it around his waist. I had no idea how to react to this. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, my face was getting hot due to my emotions and Embry's hand on my cheek. He did something I never expected. He leaned in towards me, then rested his head against mine, and took a deep breath. I slowly moved my arms up and wound them around his neck and tried pulling his close.

He still had his hand on my cheek, which made it a bit hard to hide from him. He leaned away slightly, and I could look into his eyes. His eyes were almost black, his eyelashes casted a low shadow on his cheeks, and his eyes seemed to sparkle slightly with excitement. Then, he moved his hand from my cheek, to the back of my hair, his fingers going underneath my hair and tangling his fingers in some of it. For some reason I couldn't resist but taking my right hand and putting it on his cheek, I suppose he saw wonder in my eyes, but I realized, that for once in my life, I didn't have to be careful. I smiled, let my hand slide from his cheek back down to his neck, and leaned in to kiss him.

Our lips met, and it was the one kiss I would remember for as long as I lived. This feel of his warm, soft lips against mine would forever be burnt into my memory. He wrapped both arms around my waist, and I clung to him with my arms around his neck. I was vaguely aware that I wasn't standing on my own anymore, that my feet weren't even touching the ground. Someone from behind us cleared their throat, and I felt my face go red as I opened my eyes. There stood Jacob, and I had no idea what to do. I froze in mid kiss, unable to move. Jacob chuckled at my expression as Embry pulled me away from him. Even though I was clinging with all my strength, he easily broke it.

"Embry, I'm thinking we are going to have a problem. And soon. According to Edward and Alice." Jacob said, putting on a serious face.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N –pretends to be dyeing of thirst for Reviews- Must… Have… Reviews…! –Reaches arm out like trying to grasp a cup- hehe please review. I want to know what yall think about what I'm writing. Good or bad, it doest matter. XD)**

Previously: _"Embry, I'm thinking we are going to have a problem. And soon. According to Edward and Alice." Jacob said, putting on a serious face_.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion of what Jacob had said. "What kind of problem?" I asked before Embry could. I turned the stove off absentmindedly, I didn't want the food to burn. "Well according to Edward, Alice saw that CJ would be a problem." Jacob said slowly. I still didn't get it. "What _kind_ of problem?" I asked again. "Well I'm guessing the boy still has feelings for you, so Alice saw CJ trying to fight Embry." He explained. I groaned. That was so like him. "Crap." I muttered to myself and turned to the chicken. It wasn't done yet so I turned the stove back on and flipped the chicken.

"Dee?" Jacob asked. "Yeah?" I replied back and looked at him. "Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked. He put his hands up, "It might not be any of my business, but I think of you as a sister already and I don't want anything bad going down." He said. I sighed. "I am not _in_ love with him anymore. I love him, but not like that. To be honest, I just think of him as one of my best friends. And if things had been different between me and CJ in the past, I would consider him my brother." I said. I noticed that when Jacob said he thought of me as a sister already, made my heart swell up, like I knew all along that I would belong, and that I thought of him as a brother already as well.

"Okay, just making sure kiddo." He said with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at him. I considered throwing my spatula at him. "Don't call me a kid. I'm not a kid." I muttered and turned my attention to the food again. Jacob began to laugh, and I flushed a deep red. No doubt, he will probably call me a kid for the rest of my life. "Well I'm heading out to hunt with Renesme. She seems to need a bit of competition." Jacob said with a chuckle. I laughed with him, "Alright, see ya soon then." I said and he disappeared through the door. I sighed again. I couldn't let CJ try to fight Embry. Embry would do far more than hurt him.

"What's wrong honey?" Embry asked, I felt the heat of his hand close to my back. It was an unconscious gesture that I saw my dad do with my step mom all the time. He was standing level with me, and he was leaned down slightly to peer at my face. I bit my bottom lip. "CJ is… different I suppose you could say. Edward is going to get sick of him in less than ten minuets of him being here. He has a very… very… dirty mind. And I know, for sure, that if I was to give CJ the thought that he could get me back, he would drop his girlfriend that second without even caring." I told him. "I don't know why I fell in love with him. I guess it's because I saw a side of him that no one else ever got to see. But… that doesn't make what he does right." I said, staring down at the chicken I was cooking and not looking at him while he processed this information. "So… your saying… that if you were to dress in more revealing clothes than what you are in now… and made him think that he was getting you back… he would ditch his girlfriend without a second thought? And that, basically any beautiful girl gives him a boner?" he asked.

**(A/N sorry bout the whole boner thing. I couldn't resist. That and I couldn't really think of a better way to put it.)**

I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded. "Id bet you everything that when he walks through that front door, he is going to see Rosalie, and Bella, and Esme… and Edward is probably going to have to use every shred of self control he can manage. I can only wonder why Alice agreed to go get that boy without Jasper being there." I said shaking my head. "CJ is basically, a horn dog, and really doesn't have much respect for girls. He just wants sex." I told him. I heard a slight growl, so I turned to look at Embry. He was shaking. "You mean to tell me, that he didn't care what your feelings were while you guys were together?" he asked with his eyes closed and fists clenched.

"Hey… Embry calm down. I wont tell you anything else unless you can stay calm." I told him, reaching up and touching his cheek. He instantly calmed at my touch. "I'm sorry. Please, explain this to me." He pleaded. I sighed. "CJ was the first man I have ever been with like that, and we weren't going out when we did it. I had managed to talk him into going out with me, but he broke up with me four days later, claiming that he felt like he was dating his sister. Then he had the nerve to come to me a few weeks later, asking if we could be friends with benefits." I said and scrunched my nose up in distaste. "At the time I was completely in love with him, and thought that I would take that rather than nothing, so I agreed. My parents never found out, for that four months, that we had broken up. I was so heartbroken when he broke up with me that I didn't really talk to anyone." I told him. He remained calm, surprisingly.

It took him a minuet to say something, but when he did, what he said really didn't surprise me. "Well… if he makes a move on you, or if I hear from Edward that he is thinking of you in that manner, I will end up hurting him. Please, don't hold it against me if it comes to that." He said with a sure voice. I knew this was going to happen. I warned Alice that this would complicate things for me. I ground my teeth together, "Embry, if all you did was punch him you would hurt him so bad you just might put him in the hospital." I warned him. He leaned down, becoming eye level with me. "You are my life now, and I will do whatever I can to protect you. Jacob already gave me permission to go back to Vegas with you. For the next 6 months, I will never leave your side." He vowed to me. I had tears in my eyes. No one was ever nearly a fraction that committed to being with me. I swallowed the lump in my throat down, and just nodded. I feared that if I said anything, I would ruin the moment by crying.

"Chicken is done, honey." Embry said with a smile. I smiled back, and turned the chicken off. "Alrighty then…. Hmmm what else could I make with the chicken… hmmm…" I pondered to myself out loud, grateful that I could break his gaze and not let myself cry. I decided to make Chicken Enchiladas. It took me a while, but I made a very big batch. Hopefully that would fill up Jacob and Embry.

Embry and I talked about random little things while I cooked, and I told him how small town and old fashioned I really am. "I don't _mind_ cooking for tons of people, I enjoy cooking. And I like doing my arts and crafts… they give me something to do, and I am good at it." I told him. He just laughed, "Wow. I am very lucky." He said. I chuckled. I realized while I told him this, that here lately, I have been neglecting doing all the things that I enjoy doing, like cooking and making things. In a way, I had lost myself. I looked up at the clock, it was already three in the afternoon.

Jake, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Renesme had returned by now. Renesme had run to me the moment she saw me, and I picked her up spinning her around. She giggled and placed her hand on my cheek. She had asked me if Embry and I were like her and Jacob. I smiled. "Yes dear Renesme, he is my Embry, just like Jacob is your Jacob." I told her with a smile. She smiled back at me, and asked me through her power if I would be leaving soon. I frowned, "Yes, I will be leaving, but don't worry, I will be coming back. How could I resist?" I said smiling reassuringly at her. She seemed to like that, and when she saw Jacob coming through the dining room and into the kitchen toward us, she reached toward him. I smiled and put her down so that way she could go to him.

As the Enchiladas baked, I leaned into Embry with a contented sigh. I was happy here. But then I remembered something. "Oh Edward!" I called. He was there with Bella at his side in an instant. "Do I get to know what you said to Brian?" I asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He chuckled. "I basically told him that I am your brother, and that you were going to be unavailable every day for pretty much the rest of your life, and that if he even thought about coming near you again, that he would have to answer to me." He said with a crooked grin and handed me my phone. "I put it on the charger for you before we left." He told me. "Ah Edward you… yet again… are AWESOME!" I told him and began to laugh.

Bella looked up at Edward, "He is very good at getting guys to back off." She told me with a smile. I laughed with her. "Thanks Edward, I owe ya one." I told him and grabbed a hold of Embry's hand. Edward shook his head, "You don't owe us anything." He said. Then I heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. It must be Alice. "Yes Alice?" he spoke into the phone. I was right!

"Oh I see. Yes, we will see you tonight then." He said. This confused me. "She took her Porche. She already picked CJ up." He told me. My face fell. Great. Just great. They were going to be here soon. And I, had no idea what to do. What if it turned into a fight? What if Edward got so mad at CJ's thoughts that HE hurt CJ? I didn't know what to do.

"Whoa Dee back up. What do you mean you think I might hurt him?" he asked. I bit my lip, not wanting to say this out loud. "I know from experience that he has… a very… dirty mind." I told him. Edward stiffened besides Bella. 'And I know, that he is going to take one look at Bella and the things that will run through his head, you won't like.' I thought directly toward him. He nodded, but we didn't discuss it further.

I fed Jake and Embry, and they ate everything up. I got a little bit to eat before they got to it, and there was barely anything left over. I smiled though, I'm glad that they liked my cooking. "Dee, that was great!" Jacob told me. "Thanks, glad you liked it." I told him honestly. I was sitting on the counter, watching the guys finish up eating and I was texting CJ and Taylor. CJ had told me, and I quote, "Your friend Alice is so hot. I'm having a hard time not letting myself get a boner." And for proof of what I told Embry and Edward, I showed them the text the second I got it. I texted him back, "CJ don't even think about it. Alice is taken. You really don't want to mess with these guy's girls down here." I said. And this, yet again, got me a call from him. "I'm at the gas station, Alice wanted to get me something to eat so I'm in the bathroom. Now what are you talking about?" he said the moment I answered the phone. "What I meant is, all the girls down here are pretty. And you really don't want to say anything out of line. Trust me. If you think you can get over protective, its nothing compared to this." I said with smugness in my tone. Embry held out the phone for him to talk to CJ. I shook my head and mouthed not now to him.

"Yeah sure sure whatever. I will see you in a few hours." He said and hung up. I growled. What was I going to do with that guy? When I growled, everyone looked up with wide eyes. "….What?" I asked with wide eyes as well. "Did you just… Growl?" Edward asked. "Uhm… kinda…" I admitted. Then, for some reason, Edward leaned in very close to me. I froze. Not out of fear, but because I really had no idea what he was doing. I felt Embry stiffen, and I was still looking down at Edward. He sniffed me. What the hell?

Then, before I could even see it, he stood up strait and was halfway across the kitchen, whispering in Jacob's ear. I felt my eyebrows pull together. "What was that for? Do I smell bad?" I asked him. He shook his head, "We will be right back." He said, then him and Jacob left. I crossed my arms over my chest. What on earth was going on? I jumped off the counter and went to the table, picking up the plates and the glass baking pan and began to do the dishes, just for something to do. Embry was standing behind me, with his arms wrapped around my waist, and he was humming something.

Then Embry's head and my head snapped up from the dish I was cleaning the moment Edward walked into the kitchen. "Dee, can I talk to you alone please?" he asked me. I nodded and dried my hands, following him out into the rain. The rain felt nice. "Dee, I have to ask you something, and it might sound weird for you." He warned me when we stopped walking. "Okay, go ahead." I told him. "How do I smell to you?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Are you serious?"_ I thought.

**(A/N I made a decision, every time Dee says something in her mind to Edward from this point on, is going to be in italics. Just warning everyone so that way no one gets confused. Thanks!)**

"I am dead serious." He said to me. I leaned in closer to him.

"_You smell… really sweet."_ I said wrinkling my nose slightly. The scent kind of made my stomach queasy. He sighed. "Okay, now I got another question for you. Would you mind it if… we had a little wrestling match?" he asked with humor in his eyes.

I snorted. "Yeah right! Like I would be able to keep up with you!" I said. He smiled, "Please?" he said drawing it out. I sighed. "Okay, but this is going to make me feel _really_ slow and stupid…" I said. He crouched then and bared his teeth. I can not believe I was going to go along with this. "I will keep my actions human speed alright?" he said with a mischievous smile. I nodded. _"Let's just get this over with."_ I thought. Then his arm reached out to curl around my throat. Anyone that knows me would have been able to do this.

I have this fear of being choked. Every time someone grabs me by the throat, I freeze up, then I get really mad. He had me, I knew he did. Vampire or not, he would have been able to have me just like that. My nostrils flared as I thawed out, I grabbed onto his arm, knowing it was a futile attempt, curled my hands around his wrist, then tried digging into the tendon there, and pulled. He didn't move an inch. I began to see red, I felt the monster inside of me begin to flare.

"Edward. Let. Go." I growled through clenched teeth. "No." he answered in a dangerous voice. That's when I snapped. I forgot who I was dealing with, all rational thought left my mind. "If you value your life at all, I would let go." I said in a dead voice, a voice that wasn't mine. Edward just chuckled. I did something I don't think he even thought I would do. I leaned forward, and felt half of his weight on my body, then taking him down to the ground with me, I flipped us, and we hit the ground. He let go of me in shock, and I sprang to my feet, lowering myself into a crouch. He was up in one lithe movement, and did the same thing. I sprang for him, still not knowing who it was or what it was that I was fighting. I collided into him, and felt pain in my right shoulder. I don't think I broke it, but it was enough to snap me out of it. I took three steps back.

"Oh my god Edward I am so sorry!" I said earnestly. I hated it when I lost control like that. He seemed amused and very curious. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. "Well I know you were basically inside my head with me… and I'm sorry you had to see that I mean, I don't know why that happens but it does… I've hurt a lot of people because of that." I explained, and to show him, I thought of all the people I've hurt. "Wow… absolutely amazing.." he said, more like he was talking to himself. "I've never seen anything like it…" he continued. I was trying to catch my breath, and I had no idea what he was talking about. I stared at him bewildered, when I heard someone coming up behind me. Spinning around, I noticed that Embry was standing about ten feet from me, and he was shaking in anger.

"What's wrong Embry?" I asked, in what I hoped was a soothing voice. "Edward," he said, ignoring me. "If you ever attack her again, you and I are going to go at it." He warned in a growl. I shook my head, "Embry he didn't hurt me. On the contrary, I hurt _myself._" I said. His head flashed from Edward's direction to mine. "Are you okay?" he said rushing towards me. "Yeah I am now. At first it hurt like hell though…." I said and shook my arm out. My shoulder was going to be sore for days, but it didn't hurt like it did when I first hurt it. "How did you hurt yourself honey?" he asked me. "Well… haha that's a funny story." I said. He shook his head. "Just tell me." I sighed.

"Okay well, I have this fear of being chocked, and even though I know Edward wasn't going to hurt me, he wrapped his arm around my neck and well… I got pissed off and I lost control of myself, and I forgot that Edward was basically like a rock." I said. He pulled his eyebrows together. "You forgot that Edward was a vampire?" he asked. "Well… when I loose control like that… all rational thought goes out the door. I don't know _who_ is standing in front of me, my mind basically shuts down to survival mode and it tells my body to eliminate the threat." I said. I really hoped I was explaining this right. "My father calls it going 'ice', if you see me do this you will notice that I have no emotion on my face, or in my voice if I say anything." I finished. Edward was chuckling. "It's really interesting. Its like nothing I have ever seen before." He told Embry. "Well no more little experiments with Vampires. If you want to experiment use a Werewolf." He told Edward.

"No!!!" I screamed. They both looked at me shocked. "What?" Embry asked. "I might hurt one of you guys! No! I won't do it. No more experimenting. I have dishes to do…" I said and rushed back into the house. I finished up the dishes with Renesme talking with me. I picked her up and placed her on the counter so that way she could touch my face without me having to bend down for her. She truly was a delight to be around, and I found that she basically had the same kind of thoughts that I did.

"When CJ gets here, I'm sure he will love you. Don't worry." I said trying to cheer her up. She shook her head. She had over heard what I told Edward, and she didn't want her daddy getting into a fight with anyone. "I really hope it doesn't come to that." I admitted, "CJ has been like family to me, and even though he is pretty sick in the head, he is still my friend, I would feel guilty if he got hurt." I told her. She nodded in agreement. Then she touched my face again. She worried that Jake and Embry would get into it with CJ, she noticed how over protective they are of their Imprints. "I hope so too. Like I said, I don't want him getting hurt." I said. She was a true joy to be around. It was like it was with me and Heather, only slightly different. She never said what she had to say out loud. I didn't blame her, if I had a cool power like that I would be the same way. "Do you think that when my body becomes of age… that Jake will want me like Embry wants you?" she asked me out loud in an unsure voice. This question took me off guard, but I knew the answer. "Of course he will! Whenever you are ready for that, he will be too." I reassured her. She nodded. "Its weird… my mind being so much older than my body is." She said to me.

I nodded with her in agreement. "I know how you feel. I'm the same way. My mom tells me that mentally I'm like 35 and I get more middle aged every year." I told her chuckling at the end. She laughed with me.

"When do you think my body will be ready for that kind of thing?" she asked me in a hushed voice, trying to be secretive. She was also blushing. "I don't really know. I think you should go ask mom that kind of thing." I told her. She nodded. "She probably knows." She said. "I'm going to go ask Daddy when Aunty Alice is going to get back." She said, hopping off the counter with more grace than I'm sure I used earlier. It was kind of odd, talking to Renesme like she was one of my girlfriends. Not that I had anything against it, its just when I looked at her, I saw a nine year old little girl, not a 17 year old teenager.

I finished drying the last dish when Embry came back in, looking troubled. "Hey." I greeted with a smile. He looked up at me and a wide smile crossed his face. He closed the distance between us in just a few strides, picked me up, spun me around, and then crushed my body to his while I giggled a carefree laugh.

"CJ will be here in about an hour!" Edward called from the living room. "Come here!" he called again. Embry carried me into the living room, sitting down next to Edward, pulling me into his lap. "Yes brother?" I asked, trying to make my expression look annoyed, and he laughed handing me the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Dee, its Alice. CJ needed a bathroom break, I just wanted to tell you, that because I'm highly curious, I want you to ask Rosalie to help you get dressed. Tell her I said to make you… prettier." She said. My eyes narrowed. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it, now let me talk to Edward again, I have something I need to tell him." I sighed and handed Edward the phone. I placed my head against Embry's shoulder. Why, oh why, is she doing this to me? Well I wasn't going to ask for Rosalie's help. Not that I had anything against her or anything. I just really didn't want a fight breaking out tonight.

"Rosalie?" Edward called. I snapped my head up to glare at him. "Traitor." I said in a, what I considered, deadly voice. He chuckled, "Alice said so. You wont catch me betting against Alice." He told me. I crossed my arms and leaned into Embry, hoping he would save me from this disaster.

But Rosalie just picked me up, and brought me into Alice's bathroom. "Dee I suggest you cooperate with me. I can always MAKE you put these clothes on." She told me. I sighed. "Fine Rosalie. Just give me what I'm wearing." I said. She handed me the most low cut shirt that Alice had secretly gotten for me, I was sure my bra would show. It was red, and yes, very low cut. Surprisingly my bra didn't show. And she handed me a skirt, a very… very… short… black… skirt. "Rose!" I complained, looking myself in the mirror. She sighed and handed me a pair of high heels. "Just do it. We all trust Alice." She said. "Yeah… but… ugh!" I groaned putting the shoes on.

**(A/N links for outfit on profile)**

I have never been a small girl, and this outfit made me feel big. Well, made my boobs and thighs feel big. "Rose. Be honest. How silly do I look?" I asked. She laughed, "Dee, you don't look silly. Embry's going to have trouble controlling his hands I think." She said, taking my hand and pulling me down the stairs. I got into the living room and was blushing before anyone saw me. I kept my head low so I wouldn't see everyone's reaction. "Dee… You look great. A bit revealing, but great." Embry said, suddenly right beside me. I blushed more. "Thanks…" I said.

And then Edward was standing there with a full throttle and my cigarettes. "No smoking in the living room, but I knew you would need these." He said and smiled. I thanked him. I walked out front with Embry right behind me. I could feel it, CJ was getting closer, and I was getting more anxious by the second. "I really don't look silly?" I asked Embry after I lit up. "Nope." He said with a smile, "May I?" he asked motioning to my cigarettes. "Go ahead, I don't mind." I told him, surprised that he smoked.

"So what do you think the reason is that Alice wanted you to change for?" he asked me. "Well I'm thinking she wants to see just how far we can push the luck that I don't have." I said. "CJ has never seen me dressed like this, and I can only guess what it will do to him." I said laughing at the thought. "Speaking of Alice." Edward said walking out the door. "She will be pulling up in just a minuet." I nodded. Great. Then a thought accrued to me. It was raining, and it should be cold. I pulled my eyebrows together. "Is there something in full throttle that makes you not cold?" I asked Edward. He chuckled. "Maybe. Embry you might want to keep her warm, even though she isn't cold." He told Embry. Without a second thought, Embry's arm was wrapped around my waist, and I was curling into him. "Okay now I realize that I might have been cold before." I said shivering into Embry, his warmth feeling good.

Edward chuckled, but then stopped when we saw the headlights. Alice parked, and I saw CJ jump out with a back pack over his shoulder. "Doreatha Nadondi Krentzel you are in trouble." He told me walking near me. Then he stopped, noticing Embry's arm around mine, or my clothing, one of the two. Edward tensed, and I knew the thoughts running through CJ's head weren't at all good ones. He must have noticed the clothes. "Why am I in trouble?" I asked, blinking at him. "Your not sharing your cigarettes with me." He came up with lamely.

Edward whispered something in Embry's ear, then disappeared inside. Embry growled. "Hey man, I'm CJ." CJ said holding his hand out for Embry to shake. "Embry." Embry said, and shook his hand, rather roughly I thought. CJ pulled away and shook his own hand slightly when he thought I wasn't looking. I chuckled. "How's mom?" I asked him. "She's good. She keeps wondering when you are going to go visit her and Billy." He told me. I nodded. "I will soon." I said. Then Edward appeared again, with a coat in his hands, and handed it to Embry. He pulled the long coat on me, and I shivered again. "Thank you Edward." I said. I didn't realize how cold I was. Alice came dancing up by CJ. "Dee that looks good! I will have to thank Rosalie. Well hurry up and finish up! CJ is probably freezing!" she said. "How much did you tell him?" I asked her, then took the last deep drag of my cigarette and then put it out in my ash tray. "Absolutely nothing!" she giggled. I sighed, and turned around. "C'mon CJ, time for you to learn the truth." I mumbled, wrapping my arm around Embry's waist as he had mine.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked inside, and Carlisle was standing along side Esme, getting ready to welcome CJ into their home. "Carlisle, I didn't know you were home!" I exclaimed. I must be getting tired. He chuckled, "Just got in actually. It's nice to see you again Dee." He said with a smile. I smiled back and gave him a hug. "I forgot to thank you earlier, for everything you guys are doing for me." I said as I pulled away. "We don't mind." He told me. Everyone was telling me that today. I smiled, and reached for CJ's arm. "CJ this is Carlisle and Esme." I said. "Esme, Carlisle, this is my good friend CJ." I introduced. "It's nice to meet you CJ." Esme said warmly. "Welcome to our home." Carlisle added. "Thank you for having me. It's nice to meet you guys as well." CJ replied. He could be nice when he tried, I supposed.

Carlisle and Esme led him to the couches, and I looked for Alice. "Alice?" I asked. She was by my side in a second. "Yes?" she said. "Can I go change into some pajamas? These heels are killing me…" I said. She laughed. "Okay lets go." I reached up and gave Embry a little kiss. "Be right back." I said, then Alice towed me up the stairs. "Okay Alice," I said once we were in her room, "Why did you make Rosalie make me put this on?" I asked refraining from yawning. She got into my bag and took out my Eeyore pajama pants and threw them at me. I sat on her couch and took my heels off, then slipped out of the skirt, and pulled my comfy pants on. She went through a few bags and threw an undershirt looking thing at me. "Because Edward wanted to see how he would react to you dressed like that. I'm sure he is telling Embry what his reaction was right now." I groaned. "Edward did this to me?!" I asked. She laughed, "In a way, but you were the one that said he had a dirty mind." She reminded me. I grumbled to myself as I put the night shirt on.

I matched, and I looked cute, Alice even got me toe socks. I was very happy. And I could feel how tired I really was. "Alice, where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked her as she helped me down the stairs so that way I wouldn't fall down them. "In one of the guest rooms with Embry." She told me. I sighed in relief. Embry was going to be there with me. That made me very happy. "Mmm." I said with a smile. "Sounds like I'm going to get a good night sleep. Maybe he will keep the nightmares away." I said, mostly to myself. When I got near the bottom of the stairs, Embry was waiting for me. I smiled as I saw him, and tried to hurry down the stairs to get to him faster. I tripped three stairs away from him, but he caught me as I was falling. "Careful now." He said with a chuckle. He didn't put me down, he carried me into the living room, where everyone was sitting down together.

Jacob had Renesme in his lap, Edward had Bella in his lap, Jasper had Alice in his lap, and Emmett had Rosalie in his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat next to one another holding hands on the love seat, and CJ was sitting in a recliner. It looked like we all were going to be sitting in a circle. Embry pulled me down onto the couch with him, me sitting on his lap. CJ looked a bit uncomfortable. "Okay, so what did I miss?" I asked. "Nothing dear, we were waiting for you." Esme replied. "Ohhh okay." I said and smiled at her. Yes, I was definantly getting tired. I got really hyper when I got tired. I don't know how or why. "I have just one question Dee." CJ said. Oh no… "Okay…" I said carefully. "I thought you were with Brian?" he asked. "Uhm no, Edward helped me break up with him today." I said. He nodded, "And now you are with Embry." He said, not like a question though. I raised my chin up in the air slightly. "Yes, I am." I said. "Isn't it a bit soon? I mean, you don't really even know him, do you?" he asked. I felt my face getting hot, and I saw Edward stiffen. "What are you implying CJ?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm just wondering why you are with him…." He said trailing off.

"Edward, someone, please explain to him, I don't think I have the energy right now." I asked quietly. "I'm going to go get a soda, do you want one?" I asked Embry. "Sure, thank you." He said. I smiled and carefully stood up, getting my bearings, and walked to the kitchen.

"Well CJ, like I'm sure Dee told you, this is all going to be hard to believe, and I can tell that you have never read Twilight." Edward started off. I guessed that CJ just nodded. I got out three sodas from the fridge, I knew CJ would want one too. Making a circle sort of, I went out of the kitchen in a different direction than the way I came in, and handed CJ a soda, then went to sit on Embry's lap again. "Well, I'm just going to say this bluntly, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and myself are vampires. Renesme is half human half vampire, and Jacob and Embry are werewolves." He said, but he said it slowly so that way he could understand him.

He actually began laughing. "Okay. I'm sorry, but I will believe it if I can see it." He said in between laughs. "Bella, love, would you mind standing up?" Edward asked. Bella didn't say anything that I could hear, but she did stand up. "And Dee, would you mind helping me as well? Don't worry Embry, its not like I did earlier." He said. I nodded and stood up. Bella sat down in Edward's spot. "Okay CJ, Vampires have a lot of strength, and to show you this, I want you to pick Dee up before I do." He said. I screamed at Edward in my head that I didn't want CJ even touching me, but he ignored me. CJ leaned down, wrapped his arms around my midsection, and picked me up. I could hear the strain in his breathing. Then he spinned me around, probably trying to show off. "You can put me down now." I told him when he stopped spinning me.

He put me down with a triumphant look on his face. "Now, you could pick her up like that, but watch this. Dee, please don't be afraid." He said and I nodded. I wasn't afraid of Edward. Edward leaned down, pressed his shoulder against my thigh, wrapped one arm around the same thigh, and stood up. I was taller than Embry, and I was trying really hard not to laugh. CJ looked shocked. "If you want to see our super speed, as Bella once called it, I could run with you." Edward suggested. "How would you do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well I would simply have you climb on my back and I would run with you." He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Run around in the living room with Dee like that first…" he said.

"Dee remember, don't be afraid." Edward said. _"Okay."_ I thought. I grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand, and then we were off. I closed my eyes as everything became a blur to me. I heard someone growling, or maybe that was my imagination. I heard the wind rushing past me as Edward ran, I think he was just running in circles though. "You can open your eyes now Dee." Edward said. When I opened my eyes, everything was still, I wasn't dizzy. CJ looked shocked. Edward must have ran and stopped and ran again in different places so that way CJ could get the idea. Slowly Edward sat me back on the ground. "Want any more proof?" Edward asked. "Yeah, if these guys are werewolves, I want to see it." He said. I bit my lip. Embry jumped up and came to my side. He laughed, "Okay kid, lets go outback." He said. I looked at Jacob, pleading at him with my eyes, but he just shook his head.

We all went outback, and someone turned lights on. Even I could see everything. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Embry said. "I'm not worried about you hurting me, I'm worried about CJ getting himself hurt." I whispered. Embry nodded, then kissed me. He pulled his shirt off and handed it to me. "How strongly apposed are you to male nudity?" Embry asked CJ with a smirk. CJ just shrugged. Embry went into the clearing, and Jacob came to stand next to me, covering Renesme's eyes. "The boy has to learn that we are not someone that he wants to mess with. If I thought Embry was dangerous I wouldn't be letting him do this." Jacob told me. I nodded at him. Embry stripped down with his back to us. Then I heard a low growl, and Embry began to shake, then, in place of Embry, was a huge light brown wolf. He turned to us with his intelligent eyes, and Edward began to laugh at whatever he was hearing around him. "OH. MY. GOD." CJ stammered. I laughed. "So are you scared yet?" I asked and skipped toward Embry. He was a great deal taller than me, but I reached out to pet him. He made a deep sound, a sound of contentment. "Dee… I can't even put it into words…" CJ began.

"What he really wants to say Dee," Edward began, "Is he cant believe you would even consider coming here with Alice, to a house full of Vampires and Werewolves, then decide to date a werewolf, and then on top of that, look completely comfortable standing next to him in his wolf form." Edward said. "How in the hell…?!" CJ asked looking outraged. "Oh yeah, another little thing I forgot to tell you. I can hear everything that you are thinking." Edward said with a smug smile. CJ's eyes widened and I could see his face turn red.

"Change back," I whispered to Embry, "I miss your voice." I continued. Embry nodded his massive wolf head, and gently pushed me forward with his head. I walked up to CJ. "I told you it would be hard to believe." I said to CJ. "What I can't believe," CJ spit through his teeth, then decided to try and pull me away from everyone else. He knew Edward would 'hear' but he didn't know that the rest would too. I decided not to say anything yet. "What I can't believe Dee, is how completely comfortable you seem to be here. I will be honest, I don't think you should be with Embry." He told me. I glared up at him. "You are not my father, and I will be with Embry for the rest of my life." I told him sternly. "What makes you think he is going to stick around for that long?" he asked. "Lets go inside and have everyone else explain." I said, swaying on my feet.

I really was, way, way too tired to try and explain. "No, you explain it to me!" he yelled. "Fine. It's called Imprinting. Its something the werewolves do when they find their soul mates." I told him. "What the hell is that?!" he asked. "It's basically love at first sight, only much, much stronger." I said swaying again. "That's a load of bull shit Dee and you know it. All he wants is to get in your pants." He spat at me. "One, its not bull shit, and two, isn't that all YOU want to do?" I spat back at him. With all the raised voices I noticed that everyone had followed us, but I don't think CJ did. And Embry didn't come up to me like expected, probably because he figured that would distract CJ. "That's different Dee. I actually care for you." He said. "That's the biggest lie I have heard all fucking year! If you care for me so much, then why did you break up with me?!" I yelled. "Because at the time I was confused." He yelled right back in my face. "What is your big deal anyway?!" I shouted, "Why can't you just be happy for me?!" I continued. "Because you keep bouncing back and forth between guys! Who knows, maybe you have already fucked Embry to!" he spat in my face. I growled at him. "What are you saying CJ? That you think that I'm a Slut?" I asked.

I knew I must have looked dangerous. I was so mad that I didn't feel tired anymore. I was shaking with anger waiting for his response. "Dee, calm down, that's not what I meant at all. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything that I said." CJ said trying to get me to calm down. "Yeah right." I spat at him. "Your just saying that so that way I don't beat your sorry ass." I said. He looked at me oddly, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Dee, you need to calm down before you hurt someone." He said. I took deep breaths, realizing that he was right, and that the person I would be hurting was him. "Don't do it CJ." Edward said in response to whatever CJ was thinking. "CJ I'm serious don't do it." Edward said and began walking toward us. "Or else what?" CJ asked. Suddenly I was hyper aware of his hands on me, and I tried to shrug them off. "Or else you're going to have to deal with a coven of vampires and a huge pack of werewolves." Edward said calmly. "CJ get off of me." I said beginning to feel uncomfortable. He let me go. I scrambled backwards.

Embry caught me before I fell, and we all filed back inside. CJ was a lot less mean when we went back inside. He learned some respect, I suppose. All I wanted was for CJ to be my friend, I don't want him to be doing this to my new family. I listened to the stories that they told CJ, and somewhere through it all, I fell asleep.

**(A/N. Yeah I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and let me know what yall think XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

CJ's point of view

They had finished telling me about Imprinting. It was a crazy thing. All I could do and think about was Dee, and how comfortable she looked with this new life I'm sure she chose before she even met Embry. I looked over at her now; she probably was getting ready to say something reassuring to me in some way or another. But when I looked over at her, I saw that she was fast asleep… on that… man's lap, her head resting on his chest. She looked like she was in a peaceful dream. I would know. I've watched her sleep before. I could describe just about every single one of her facial expressions if I really wanted to. And it wasn't fair that I didn't have a safe place in my head anymore. Edward, stupid vampire, could read everything going through my mind right now.

I bet if it wasn't for the fact that he could read my mind, I probably would have liked the guy. But I bet if I slipped up, he would tell Embry everything he heard the minuet he got the chance. I couldn't understand why Dee wanted me here. She _has_ to know how I feel about her… but then again, maybe I could have done everything in a different way. But hell, she was practically an empath when it came to me and Heather! She should _know._ I felt like punching something. I wanted to be violent. I wanted that man to be afraid of _me_. But he wasn't just any ordinary guy, if he was, I would have hit him the moment I saw him just for having his hands on her. But Alice warned me that that would have been a very bad idea, and I would have hurt Dee's feelings. She seemed like she knew Dee well, I could understand where she was coming from, about it hurting Dee's feelings if I hit someone.

For the first time in my life, I felt that all the things I've done, where not enough.

"Oh man, come on! Give it a rest!" Edward suddenly said. I took my eyes away from Dee's sleeping body, and looked at him. "You could give it a rest you know, you could block me out." I snapped. "If I could I would. I'm getting tired of listening to you complain in your head." He told me more harshly. "Don't worry Edward, I'm getting it pretty bad over here too." Jasper, I think was who it was, said. Oh yeah, that's right, he could feel what I'm feeling. Fuck. I have no safe place here. I wanted to growl nearly half as impressively as these guys could. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Alice, were is Dee going to be sleeping?" I heard Embry ask. "Come on Embry, I will show you to your guy's room. Be careful not to wake her. Id bet she hasn't actually slept in days." She said standing up_. Why wouldn't Dee be sleeping?_ I wondered. I heard Edward sigh. "She has been pretty stressed out, even at home. She was with Brian, and then with you constantly trying to guilt trip her… she didn't take it too well." Edward told me. This flared my anger. "I wasn't trying to guilt trip her!" I said standing up. Good thing Embry had taken her out of the room, or else I would have woken her up to prove my point. Edward stood up, said something so low in Bella's ear that I couldn't hear it, and then she picked Nessie up and flew out the back door. Then, suddenly, he was in my face. The room was cleared, no one else was there but him and Jake.

"I am standing up to you young man, because I do happen to care for Dee, and I swear if you make this any harder on her, I will _gladly_ take you out of the picture." Edward snarled in my face. I was taller than him, but not by much, so I glared down at him as best I could. "You wouldn't dare kill me. She still loves me. It would break her to pieces if you killed me." I said, trying to sound dangerous.

"No one said they were going to kill you. He simply said he was going to take you out of the picture. Now back off." Jacob said, placing a hand on my chest and pushed a bit, so that way I had no choice but to stagger back. I had never, not once in my life, come across anyone that I couldn't beat up. I was so mad about that one simple fact that I shook. "CJ you have to understand that we care for Dee too. She is practically a younger sister to me already, and I want to make sure that when I send her back to Vegas, that you aren't going to give her a break down." Edward said, trying to sound calm. "Why are you blaming _me_?" I asked. "What did I do to her, to make you guys react this way to me?" I asked. I felt like they were judging me before they even got the chance to know me.

"You have to remember that I can see into your mind, and I can see into hers. She played back all of her memories for me earlier, well to the best that she could, and I saw how you treated her from her eyes. She is afraid that you are going to make her life hell, because she _does_ know that you love her, but you make her feel unwanted. That was _your_ mistake." Edward told me. I let out a long breath."Ugh! I'm so STUPID!" I roared. "Edward, how can I fix this?" I asked, almost pleaded with the guy.

"Just simply be her friend. That's all she wants." He told me. I sighed. I wanted to be more than that. Now more than I ever have. It's true when they say that you never know what you really have until you loose it. I guess you could say I was jealous, and I would tell you that you were right. I should be the one carrying her to bed, not him. "Actually," Edward interrupted my thoughts, "He _is_ supposed to be the one carrying her to bed. Soul mates, remember?" he said raising an eyebrow. "You know, if Alice never had a vision of Dee, Embry and her wouldn't be together." I said, beginning to pace. "Yes they would. Not now, but they would have been in the future. You know she was planning on moving here when she got older. He would have imprinted on her then, if it were not for us interfering." He told me. Ugh! I just couldn't win! I continued to pace. I was thinking about everything I had done with Dee and said to her, and I could now see why she felt that I didn't want her. Because when I got back from Alabama, I didn't ask for her back. I didn't wait for her like I'm sure she wanted. Instead, I started going out with her best friend. I'm such an idiot! I wish I had never broken up with her when I did.

But you cant change the past. I would have to give in with good grace. I could see now that I couldn't win. I would just have to do what she did when I left: try to be happy with someone else. I wouldn't let her see how painful it is to see her with him. I would have to make her happy, in the only way that I can.

"Thank you…" Edward whispered. What could I say to that? 'Oh yeah sure sure your welcome.' Oh hell no. I was only doing this to make _her_ happy. Not him. He chuckled, then showed me to my room. "Oh and please," Edward said in the doorway, "Don't break the furniture, unless you want to upset Esme." He said with a smile, and closed the door behind him. Tonight, was going to be a very, very, hard night.

**(A/N I hope yall enjoyed reading CJ's point of view. I might even do it in Embry's point of view soon. It all depends on you guys! XDDD Justtttt Kiddinggggg. It actually just depends on my mood, but if anyone has a suggestion, please, lets hear it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Back to Dee's point of view

When I woke up, I had forgotten where I was for the moment. I looked around me, the room was a soft shade of blue, and the blanket I was wrapped up in was dark blue. Then I looked over to my left, and saw him. I saw Embry smiling at me, and it all came flooding back. I had fallen asleep while Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob were telling CJ in detail everything. I smiled back at Embry. "Good afternoon sleepy head." He greeted me. "Afternoon?" I asked pulling my eyebrows together. "Yeah, it's around two, you slept soundly all through the night." He told me. I nodded, then a thought accured to me. "Did I… talk in my sleep that you heard?" I asked. I could only imagine what I could have said in my sleep last night, and that it might have in some way upset him. He smiled. "Oh yeah. Tons." He said. I groaned. "What did I say?" I mumbled, I had my face buried in his chest.

"Well mostly you just said 'No fighting! Stop it! No, don't leave.' And then, my favorite, 'Embry… I love you.'" He told me. I smiled. So it wasn't that bad. I lifted my head up to meet his gaze, and it was thoughtful. I tilted my head to the side in wonder. He smiled again, "You know I love you, don't you honey?" he asked me. I nodded. "And you know I love you." I told him. He smiled and crushed me to him, then I heard the door open. "Come on Dee, time to get up!" Alice said cheerfully. I groaned. "What is on the agenda for today?" I asked without looking at her. "Thankfully for you, nothing, but I'm going to need your help with a few things in about an hour." She said. Good. I didn't have to go anywhere. I sighed happily.

"What do you need help with?" I asked lifting my head so I could see her. "Well I'm going to pull up three things on the computer, and I want you to pick which one you like out of the three. We will be doing things like that for a while on the computer, but, I don't want any whining about it. Understand?" she said. Well, we were shopping, it seemed, but online. So it was okay. "Yes sis I understand." I said with a smile. "Okay good, now I think you should at least brush your hair and your teeth, then go downstairs. We have a surprise for you!" she told me and skipped out of the room. I slammed my head down on Embry's chest with a groan. "What's wrong?" Embry asked, beginning to rub small circles on my back. "I hate surprises." I said and moved my head up to kiss him.

Embry helped me down the stairs, and I was really glad he was there. If he wasn't, I would have fallen down the stairs. And that would have hurt, very, very bad. We walked into the living room, and everyone was sitting there waiting for my arrival. "Morning!" I said to everyone. CJ was sitting in a chair near Edward, and he smiled at me. Well, at least he seemed happier now than he did last night. Everyone minus CJ greeted me as well, and since no one was yelling surprise, I began to make my way towards the kitchen for some soda. "Oh no you don't missy." Embry said and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back into the living room. I grumbled.

Esme then stood up, with a small jewelry box in her hand. She walked up to me, and handed it to me. "This is for you, from not only us vampires, but from the werewolves as well." She told me. I nodded, and opened the box. There was a charm bracelet inside, with tiny carved wolf figurines, all in different colors, along with tiny crystal hearts, going in a pattern all along the chain. I marveled at it, it was beautiful.

"Guys… wow… You really shouldn't have." I told them, still looking at the bracelet. I smiled. "We all wanted you to go home with a token of _this_ home, so that way you always know that you can come back whenever you want to." Esme told me. I had tears in my eyes. "Thank you, so much. You really don't know how much this means to me." I said and bit my lip to stop crying. They were practically like my second family, and I thought of this as home. I would miss my parents, sure, but I liked it here. I was more comfortable here than I was at home. Because I know that here, I don't have to hide. Esme gave me a hug, and patted my back. "You are welcome darling." She told me.

Then my stomach had to ruin the moment. "Time to feed the human!" Emmett boomed. Everyone laughed, and I turned beat red, naturally. I walked into the kitchen, only to find CJ standing there handing me a Full Throttle. "Thanks…" I muttered and opened it. I still wasn't really over last night's episode. It was the worst fight we had ever had. I walked around him, Embry holding onto my hips as I did so, and went to the cupboard to get out a bowl. Cereal sounded pretty good. "Dee… Can I please talk to you?" CJ asked me. I sighed and nodded. Embry kissed me on the top of my forehead and disappeared. I didn't dare look at his face. I was afraid to see what I would find there.

I turned to face CJ and sighed. "What is it?" I asked, fidgeting with my tab on the can of my full throttle. "I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry about last night. I know I hurt your feelings, and I'm really sorry. And I'm going to behave from now on." He told me looking down. I couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to forgive him. "Oh CJ, your forgiven." I said. He looked up and smiled. "Thank you Dee!" he said and threw his arms around me. "Cant… Breathe…" I gasped. He just chuckled and let me go.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella all filed into the kitchen right behind Embry. "See? Told you she wouldn't try to stab you." Emmett chuckled to CJ. CJ just shook his head and laughed. "She's tried it before." He told them. I turned beat red. "He said my name wrong, and I was having a really bad day to begin with." I said trying to defend myself, turning around to get my cereal made. Emmett laughed again, he just loved making fun of me. I sat down at the table and Embry sat down next to me and held my hand, rubbing circles on the top of it. CJ sat down across from me, not eating anything. "So besides what Alice is going to have me do soon, is there anything anyone would like to do today?" I asked.

It was really quite, I guessed everyone was thinking really hard. I began to eat my cereal, and Edward sat down next to me on my other side, and Bella on his other side. Everyone remained silent. "Okay, who is hiding what from me?" I suddenly asked. Everyone's head snapped up, including CJ's. "Nothing." Everyone said, nearly at the same time, with eyes wide. I looked down and growled slightly. They were_ all_ hiding something from me. I took a deep breath. "Goin for a walk…" I muttered under my breath, took my bowl to the sink, rinsed it out, and walked swiftly out the back door. I figured I still had at least thirty minuets before I had to be with Alice, so I would just walk around in the back yard until then.

I walked around in circles around the back yard, steering clear of the trees. I didn't want to get myself lost. I felt someone walking behind me, and I didn't bother looking behind me to see who it was. I was still mad. Everyone was hiding something from me. Hell, even CJ knew whatever the hell it was! It was getting on my nerves. Someone grabbed my arm and tugged. "Baby, baby, come on." Embry said to me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he just tugged a bit harder and I went flying into his chest. "Umph! What?!" I asked, trying to sound mad, even though here in his arms I wasn't as mad as I was just a second ago.

"I know you're upset that we are hiding something, but you will find out soon, I promise." He whispered in my ear. I sighed. Fine. But if by the end of the night I don't find out, I'm hurting someone. "Fine." I sighed. Then, without warning, he picked me up, and started spinning me in circles. I giggled. My hair was spinning along with me, hitting me in the face sometimes. That only made me laugh more. He was staring up at me, with a wide smile. He was having as much fun with this as I was. Then I heard Alice's tinkling laugh from somewhere around me. "Alright Embry, time to let your girlfriend go." She said. He smiled and let me down, and kissed me. "You go have fun." He told me. I smiled at him, that could be either possible or impossible, depending on how much Alice wanted to spend on me.

Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me away from Embry, and into the house, and then upstairs to her room. "Oh my goodness I really hope you like these things that I've picked out." She gushed. I spent the next two hours helping her pick out designs, color schemes, and clothing; she wouldn't tell me what it was for. During that time I tried getting her to tell me what everyone was hiding from me, but she wouldn't budge. "You will find out later." She told me, just like Embry had. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest, and leaned back into my chair and grumbled a bit until Renesme came bouncing into the room to see me and her Aunty Alice.

When I went downstairs, I was too shocked for words. I stopped right where I was, I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. My muscles locked into place, denying me any sort of motion. I was standing on the last step, but I didn't see anything in front of me, or should I say, I didn't see anything that I should have been seeing. I was, what I called, the burning man again. My bones were on fire, I couldn't breath, couldn't move. Couldn't think past the irrational feeling of terror that gripped my body. I do not know what caused me to get this, what triggered it, all I knew, all I wished for, is that someday it would stop all together. I saw the gate right in front of me, the man standing there on the other side, getting ready to open it. I could never make out his features entirely, and I wondered if it was him I was afraid of, or just afraid of the gate to open, not knowing what horrors he would leash out on humanity.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N I hope yall liked the last chapter! More reviews! Lol must have them reviews. Its like a drug to me, lol jk jk but seriously. Reviews are nice. Good ones and bad ones, even though I am happy to say I have not received a bad review yet! And I want to thank my readers for telling me how much they seem to like this story; it makes me happy that yall are enjoying my writing.)**

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I was no longer 'the burning man'. I was curled up on the nice cold floor, my arms wrapped around my chest, and gasping for air. I heard people talking around me, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was extremely embarrassed. Couldn't I go a day without embarrassing myself? And what on earth was wrong with me lately? I should be the happiest person alive, and yet, it takes the smallest things to set me off. It was hardly fair.

I opened my eyes when my breathing was somewhat normal, and I rolled onto my back. I wasn't staring at anything in particular; I was just looking up at the ceiling. All I could thing was why I was such a freak. I heard a chuckle, and I could only guess it was from Edward. "I hear voices in my head, and she is worried that she is a freak because she has a vision when she shouldn't have such a power in the first place." I heard him say. I shot strait up. "That was so not a vision." I snapped. "Well then what was it?" he questioned me, I shook my head. "Beats me. But I know my visions; that wasn't a vision." I defended myself.

"How often does this happen?" Alice asked me. "It happens to her a lot, actually. I'm usually there when it happens to her." CJ said before I could get a word out. Of course, he would remind everyone how he knows me more than they do. I saw Alice nod. I curled into myself and glared at the floor boards. Embry was next to me and holding out a glass of water. I gulped it down, though it didn't make me feel much better.

Then one word popped into my head_. Sugar. Must. Have. Sugar._ I stood up shakily and walked to the kitchen; everyone else had gone off and done something else by this time. Who knows how long I was sitting there staring at the floor? I got out soda, that didn't work. I wanted chocolate. And there was none to be found. "ALICE!!!" I called. She came running down the stairs. "Chocolate. Lots. Got it!" she said and pranced out the door. I was so happy that she was getting me chocolate. Sooooooooo happy. I was in a better mood now. I smiled up at Embry and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled down at me, seemingly pleased that I was happy again. I kissed him with a lot of passion. More than I thought I had in me.

Soon after that, we found ourselves in my bedroom, making out on the bed. It was _**Heavennnnnn**_. I never thought that making out could feel quite like that. Only when I began touching him in ways that should be considered illegal, did he push me away. "Dee, we are not ready for that." He told me breathlessly. He may not be, but I was. But, I was willing to wait for him. I loved him with all my heart, body, and soul. I wanted to show him that love. I just smiled and nodded, letting him know he didn't hurt my feelings at all. I brushed my hair as we chatted happily. I told him about how things were at home, and then I remembered.

With my eyes wide, I bolted down the stairs, falling a few times, but made my way to my cell phone, where Edward had left it. I hastily dialed my dad's number, and he answered it on the second ring. "Hey kiddo, didn't hear from you yesterday." He greeted me. "Yeah dad I'm sorry about that. I completely spaced out." I told him honestly. "That's okay. So are you having fun?" he asked me. "Oh yeah, tons of shopping." I told him with a laugh. He ended our short phone call, telling me he loved me and couldn't wait for me to get home. I wondered what home would be like when I got there. I frowned. It wouldn't be the same. I would have to keep a big secret. It was going to be hard. _I would have to lie._ For the first time in my life, I would have to lie to my father. I didn't know how I felt about that.

Alice had walked in, with tons of chocolate. I thanked her tons of times, while she just laughed at me. So did Edward and Bella. What could I say? I loved chocolate! Sad part was, since I felt entitled to share with Embry, I also had to share with Jake, Seth, and –twitch- CJ.

* * *

CJ was better, I did admit that. But I could still see the longing in his eyes. I was nearing the end of my rope with him, I could feel the anger, and dread for what I was doing building and building. Embry had to run patrols at certain times every day. So, throughout those times, either Edward and I, or CJ and I took long walks down the river. I liked being in the open forest, and also, when I was following the river, I could sometimes see Embry crossing through it. I could also see a trail, well somewhat of a trail, which I could tell was where Embry and the pack ran.

I was deep in the forest now, and I was walking with CJ rather than Edward today. For some reason, Edward had found me a fascinating creature; he had made me tell him of many details of my life. I usually didn't say much, I just let him hear what I wanted to say. It was easier for me that way. Sometimes, I just didn't feel like talking. So it was easier being around Edward than the rest of the family. And far better being around Edward than being around CJ.

We were due to leave in two days. I was so sad about having to leave this lovely place...that Jasper could barely stand being around me for too long. I was also sad for that reason; Jasper was really fun to be around. Edward was coming with us to Vegas in Jasper's place. Surprisingly, it was going to be overcast again when we got back to Vegas. That means Edward would meet my father… And Embry. We already had the story down pat. That Alice and I met at Palo, and then found one another online again and decided to start hanging out, and because she lived closer to my mother than to my house: that was the real reason why I went over there for such a long time. And, also, Embry was coming with us to Vegas. We would tell my parents that Alice had known Embry for forever, and once him and I shown interest in one another, she decided to help him get into the house across the street from us.

That would just have to do. And if they didn't believe it, then oh well. And CJ had vowed to go along with it. That he had seen Alice and Embry around school a lot, and that he liked Embry and considered him a good friend. It was bulletproof, Alice said. But anything is possible with my father's temper, and my own. "You are going to miss it here, aren't you?" CJ asked me after a while of walking in silence. I nodded and smiled weakly. "It's so beautiful here, it's killing me just thinking about leaving." I confided in him. "Well then why don't you just stay?" he asked, with an edge to his tone. "I have to many responsibilities at home. I have to take care of things for a while. That... and I'm too young to go out on my own. Dad would never allow it." I told him, shaking my head. He agreed with me. He knew enough about my father to know that much. We walked in silence again for a while, but then he stopped walking. I turned around and looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion. What was he doing? "CJ, what is it?" I asked. He looked down at the ground, as if to draw inspiration from the soil. "I just… was wondering something." He said. He was as red as a tomato. What would he be- oh... "What were you wondering?" I asked, shuffling my feet from side to side.

"Have you and Embry…." He asked trailing off. He didn't want to say it, and I didn't want to hear him say it. I chuckled. "No, we haven't. Not yet." I told him. He turned a shade of lighter red. "Well why not? What's the hold up?" he asked looking at me then. "He isn't ready. He wants it to be more romantic." I told him, jutting my chin out. Defensive. He nodded as if he understood. I began walking again, not caring if he decided to follow or not. When he got this way, I wanted nothing to do with him. He followed me, and changed the subject to baseball for a while.

When we got back to the house, I decided to go upstairs and take a shower to get nice and clean for Embry before he got home from his patrol. When I looked into the mirror as I waited for the water to get hot, I noticed how much I had changed since my first day here. I could swear I was way taller than before. When I got here, I was 5 foot 4 inches tall, and now, I was closer to 5 foot 11, maybe even 6 foot tall. Definantly a growth spurt, just like my dad told me I would end up getting. I was not only taller, but I was leaner. More skinny. I lifted my shirt over my head, and looked at my stomach. I used to consider myself chubby, and now… there was just no way I could pull chubby off anymore. I had lost so much weight; I was fitting into a size 10. When I got here, I was a size 14. My arms were more well defined as well, and my face had lost all its baby fat.

I wondered idly who I would be when I got home. Would I still be the happy and cheerful Dee that everyone knew? Or would I be to depressed from leaving this place to be happy? I grimanced as I took the rest of my clothes off and got into the shower. I hoped my parents didn't notice _too_ much of a change. I was actually wondering about this change myself. Its not like I ate any different over here than I did over there. I drank more energy drinks, and ate more chocolate. I smoked a lot less too. I nearly almost never smoked unless I was around CJ. It was all confusing, but I figured it was just the Krentzel growth spurt of the century. I mean, look at my cousin Dallas. He was a big boy for a really long time. Then when he turned 16 he shot right up and lost all that baby fat. It had to be something genetic like that.

I pulled on some of the new pajama pants that Alice had gotten for me when we went to the mall last Saturday. I was already too small to wear all the clothes she bought for me on my way here. These ones were really cute. Of course, Alice had insisted that all my pajama's and intimates be from Victoria's Secret or Fredericks of Hollywood, so most of them were cotton or satin, some even silk. I decided on cotton ones for my stay here, they were more appropriate and more warm than the other ones. I had a tank top to match. And, even with them being too cute, I was comfortable. They were light blue, and had a big peace sign on the left hand side, and said _PINK_ on the butt. Clearly, Victoria's secret. And the tank top had a peace sign on the front in the center of my chest. It was, in all reality, nothing I would have worn two weeks ago. But Alice and her fashion sense was rubbing off on me.

Walking down the stairs in my fuzzy black slippers, I found that Embry and CJ were yelling at each other. I rushed into the living room, screaming a frantic question in my head for Edward to help me find out what was going on. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS USED TO DO!" Embry roared in CJ's face. _"EDWARD!!!!" _I yelled frantically in my head. He stayed where he was, standing on the other side of CJ and Embry, looking at me as if to say he wishes he could come and explain, but if he didn't, Esme's furniture would be ruined.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD! YOU CANT JUST COME INTO HER LIFE EXPECTING ME TO BACK DOWN AND NOT PUT UP A FIGHT!" CJ roared at Embry right back. This whole situation was getting entirely out of hand. I ran up to them. "STOP IT! NOW!" I screamed shoving at CJ's chest, getting him to back away from me. He had tried to wrap his arm around my waist to pull me to him. I was not having that. "Dee, please don't…" Edward started to whisper, but I didn't let him finish. "YOU HAVE TO REALIZE THAT I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY CJ! I NEVER WAS! IT IS_YOUR_ FAULT THAT I STOPPED LOVING YOU A LONG TIME AGO! YOU CANT EXPECT _ME_ TO BE ABLE TO JUST TURN A SWITCH AND FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN! IT JUST _**DOESN'T**_WORK LIKE THAT!" I screamed at CJ. He was flaming hot, he was so mad I could swear he wanted to hit me. "SO YOU SIT HERE AND LET THEM FEED YOU THIS IMPRINTING SHIT?" he yelled back at me. That was all it took.

One minuet, I'm standing there getting ready to scream at CJ again, and the next, everything went red and fuzzy, and I started to hear voices in my head. I saw everything differently, I heard a lot more than normal. I was no longer who I was just two minuets ago.

**(A/N Ohhh twiiiiiiiiist! Review and tell me if you like it. I hope you do! What could happen next? –Eyes widen in horror- we may never know. This story is totally writing itself. So review, tell me what you think, heck, even give me some ideas people! Anything is welcome!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N. I was just in so much of a writing mood tonight that I could not wait any longer. I just have to keep writing. I can not leave things like they were for the next few days, were I know I'm going to be totally busy. So here it is, and I hope yall will enjoy it.)**

_Previously: One minuet, I'm standing there getting ready to scream at CJ again, and the next, everything went red and fuzzy, and I started to hear voices in my head. I saw everything differently; I heard a lot more than normal. I was no longer who I was just two minuets ago._

_**Embry's Point Of View**_

One minuet, I see the love of my life taking up for me, standing in between CJ and myself, then the next, she is shaking so violently that her slender frame looked like it was about to shake apart. To my astonishment, it did. Even though I knew this was coming, it was the thing we all were keeping from her; it shocked me to actually see it. In Dee's place, was a rather shaggy, white wolf, with a black splotch on her chest. I was too shocked to move. Dee snarled and snapped at CJ, but, surprisingly, didn't attack him. He knew about it too. He didn't seem nearly as shocked as I was that he was the one to push her over the edge. I was surprised that Dee didn't attack him. All she did was stand in front of me, snarling and snapping.

Clearly she wasn't getting her desired response out of him, so she took a step forward. "No… that's not it." Edward said in answer to my thoughts. "Then what is it?" I asked him. "Her dad…" he said, his eyes going wide. I didn't understand. Maybe I didn't want too.

"Yes I will translate." Edward said looking at Dee, his voice cold, passive. "Carlisle." Edward called softly, then Carlisle was right beside him. "Seth, get Jake." Edward commanded to Seth, and he jumped up at once, not even seeming bothered with Dee becoming a wolf. Soon Jake strode through the door, looking just about as passive as Edward. "The leader of Dee's pack, John, would like to discuss something with all of us." Edward said. Jake and Carlisle nodded. "Hello John, Dee, whoever else is listening." Carlisle said awkwardly. I stood off to the side, CJ close by. Our tempers toward each other had long dwindled down to nothing. "Now I really got to question Dee's entire family." CJ muttered to me. I nodded. I knew she had no idea, she would have said something to us. She was kept in the dark, just like we were about it before we phased. _Protect the secret._

"Good evening Carlisle." Edward said in his hard voice. "What is it that you would like to discuss?" Carlisle asked. "We would like to discuss what you think about shape shifters. Clearly, our daughter in the pack, has chose wolf form like her father and like the shape shifters on your land. Some of us have chosen something more convenient." Edward's cold voice rang out. He sounded this way when he translated all the time. Carlisle looked weary. "If you are wondering if we are predjudous, no sir, we are not. We live in harmony with the shape shifters here, and we have all become great friends. If you would like to talk about this in person, please feel free to come here. We will welcome you into our arms without a second thought." Carlisle said. Edward nodded, "We would like that very much. We will arrive at noon tomorrow. Just to let you know, there are a lot of us." Edward's cold voice rang with warning. Carlisle just smiled. "That is fine, we would like to hear your story." That was the end of the translations for now.

Dee lay on the floor now, still in her wolf form, looking weary. She actually looked like she would start crying. I knew how that felt. I kneeled to her, and she whimpered. "What is she thinking?" I whispered to Edward. CJ was on her other side, petting her gently on her shoulder. Freaking kid didn't seem scared at all throughout tonight. Not even when she was snarling at him. "She is thinking things along the lines of 'getting into so much trouble. I'm a freak. What if he won't love me anymore? Is father going to be upset now that I'm what he is?' things along those lines." Edward told me in a soft voice. Dee whimpered again, showing that what Edward said was right, at least along some lines.

I sat down beside her, and she laid her massive head on my lap. She seemed content there, while I petted her head gently and saying words of comfort to her. Edward had already told us that the pack couldn't hear her, and she couldn't hear them. So it worked along the same lines as it did when there were two separate La Push packs not too long ago. She could only hear the pack that she was born too, and I guess that unless she wanted to switch sides, she would always hear the one she was born into.

"Alice, go get Dee a blanket. She is trying to phase back and would really rather no one saw her nude." Edward called out to Alice. Alice was down the stairs and covering Dee with a huge quilt before I even took two breaths. Dee closed her eyes, and then, she was the woman I saw walking down the stairs, only with no clothes and hair tangled. She grabbed onto the blanket tightly, with Alice helping her, and was crying. Alice took her upstairs to dress her, and I figured that she would want to talk to a girl right now much more than she would want to talk to me. I didn't even bother listening in to what the two of them were talking about. All I could think about was her face, so pale, so weary, and cheeks wet with tears, refusing to look at anyone but Alice.

* * *

After a few hours, Dee and Alice came back down the stairs. I felt like I was waiting for an eternity. Dee wasn't crying anymore, but she looked so guilty. I wondered why. "CJ, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…. I didn't mean to…" she started out. CJ stood up and walked up to her, giving her a hug. There was nothing intimate about this hug, I noticed. He was simply comforting her the way a brother would. "Shh. It's okay. I know, I understand. I shouldn't have pushed you so far." CJ said and let her go. She was about to protest, but decided against it. She was probably too tired too. I then stood up and went to her. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked at me, then spilled over. She ran into my arms, and began to sob. I picked her up and took her to the backyard, where I sat on the porch and cradled her. Telling her how much I love her, and that wouldn't change no matter what. And that I didn't think she was a freak.

She clung to me tighter and tighter as she cried. Whatever it was she was thinking, she would begin to stop crying, then would burst out into hysterics. It scared me when she did that, when I thought she had cried herself out, but then a fresh round of tears sprang out, each more violent than the last. Finally, when the sun began to rise, did she fall silent and just sat there holding onto me. I hoped he was finished crying, I don't know how much more I could stand. Not being able to say any more words of comfort, only being able to hold her. I hoped that was enough. She was staring off into the trees, and I wondered what she saw there. Then, with a breath taking smile, she got up, and ran to one of the trees, and began to climb it like a monkey.

"I swear girl, your going to give me a heart attack!" I called to her from the porch. It was kind of amusing to watch, but I also worried that she might fall. "Go inside!" she called. "What? Why?" I asked. "Go wake up CJ! I want to see if he will try climbing after me." She giggled. I rolled my eyes, but did as she said.

CJ was cranky when I woke him up, but he found that he must take her up on the challenge and climb after her. For some reason, I was starting to not hate CJ. He seemed pretty cool, and somehow, with Dee's change, he changed. I suppose he finally realized the truth of our words. Hopefully, we all got along much better now. He wanted to get a soda first, and I thought id take one too. We heard a loud crash coming from the outside of the house. Oh I hope Dee hadn't hurt herself. We all went outside as fast as we could, to see her lying on her back with a leaf in her hand. "I slipped." She breathed. I frowned. "I see that." CJ, Emmett, Edward, and Jake all busted out laughing behind me.

I furrowed my eyebrows together, wondering if Dee was alright, but then she started to laugh to. She jumped up, walked over to CJ, and did one of the most random, most hilarious things, I had ever seen.

"Here. Hold this." She told him with a serious look, and walked inside. I could not old back the laughter from that one. He looked around, and went "Dude. What does she expect to do with one leaf?" and that started a whole new round of laughter. She came back outside with a soda, then took the leaf. "Thanks bro." she said and stalked off toward the river. What on e_arth_ was she doing?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N yeah I know that last chapter was like, the most random thing in the world at the end. But I just couldn't help it. My father takes leaves off of trees and does that to people and I thought id put that in there. And also, I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter for this story! I had a huge case of writers block for this story, and also, I will admit it. I've been fairly lazy lately. I hope you like it so far! Review! Hehe**

_**Dee's Point of View**_

I carried the leaf toward the river with complete concentration. I had no idea what I was doing, not really, but it felt like something was _guiding_ me to do this. I knelt down by the river, kissed the leaf (Weird I know) then put it in the water and watched the current carry it away. "What did you do that for?" Embry asked me. He had followed me; I heard his footsteps behind me the entire time. "I have no idea; I just felt that it must be done." I said with a sigh then got up and smiled. "Just like I feel that _this _must be done." I said then leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him tenderly.

***

I was back to thinking negative again. I was no longer in the happy-go-lucky mood. Last night was possibly the scariest night of my entire life. I could have killed my best friend. I have no idea how or why it happened. All I know is when I turned, I heard my father, and who I'm guessing was my great, great, great, great so many great Grandfather. And, to my surprise, my cousin Dallas. They were all shocked to say the least. Like in the La Push pack, there has never been a girl shape shifter before. They were coming here. Now my father knew I wasn't at my real mothers, like I said I would be. He actually wasn't surprised, but he has a bad temper. I don't think he would be okay with me sneaking off like that. I bet when I get home, I'm going to get in so much trouble.

Embry and I sat at the dinning room table now. It was almost noon, and my nerves were so wound up I thought I was going to die. Jasper tried helping me, but nothing lasted for too long. If I got too comfortable, id start to fall asleep. I could not sleep. Not until I found out why the hell this happened to me. I have always known I was different, but I didn't think I would be this. Not that there was anything wrong with it, I was just so caught by surprise that in a way… I felt like a freak. Embry was holding onto my hand and was rubbing small circles onto the back of my hand. CJ was upstairs and asleep, he wouldn't be attending this meeting of sorts, considering he was exhausted, and he was human. I wasn't too sure if my family would enjoy having a human in the know, and I wished I could tell you otherwise. I didn't know all these people I was going to be meeting, so I couldn't make any judgments what-so-ever. I heard what I thought were thirteen pairs of feet walking swiftly across the lawn. When the doorbell rang I jumped four feet into the air even though I heard them walking up to the door.

I heard my father introduce himself, my cousin, my grandfather, and then my however many great grandfather, the starter of our family here in America I'm guessing. Then I heard another voice saying "I am John, and this is Fred, _my_ son. Cleo, _my_ grandson, William, Charley, Jimmy, Edward or Ed, Donald, Dallas, Todd, Dallas Jr., Harry, and Troy." I thought it to be kind of ironic that there was an Edward in my family, but I saw the family tree long ago, and knew about it, I just never guessed he was alive. Edward and Carlisle brought them into the dinning room, and I looked down. "Aren't ya gonna give your grandpa a hug?" I heard my grandfather say. I don't know why, but I felt ashamed that they had to come down here like this. Because of me, because of what I had become. I got up and gave him a hug, and my cousin Dallas was glaring at me. "It's nice to see you again, cousin." He sneered. What the hell was his problem? "Likewise." I said with a glare. Clearly, he didn't like me now for some reason.

"Enough." The man I have never seen before said. "Dee, I'm your grandfather John, just call me John, no need to call me grandpa, it would just get confusing." He said with a smile. He had a German accent, and it was kind of hard to understand him, but I managed. I nodded and smiled, and then he walked up and gave me an awkward one armed hug. I sat back down next to Embry, avoiding my father's stare. His thoughts last night were pure shock. Today I bet he was pissed as hell at me for being here, without his permission, and on top of that… I'm in a house full of Vampires.

"Dee," My dad began as he sat down in front of me. I finally looked up at him, and I wanted to cry. He looked like he was in so much pain, I couldn't understand why. Is it because he thought of me being here as a betrayal to him? "I am really sorry that this happened to you of all people, you don't deserve to be running around on all fours like I do." He barely whispered, but I heard him anyways. "Why are you sorry? Obviously this is who I am now. I should be the one apologizing, I left home telling you I was going to my mother's but really I came here. You should be really mad at me…" I told him trailing off then began to stare at my and Embry's hands. "I'm not mad, I'm glad. I've been waiting a long time for you to come here and find him." My dad said. My head snapped up. "W-what?" I asked. "I've been waiting for you to come here, and find Embry." My dad said. My jaw dropped. I was beyond confused.

For the past two hours my family told me everything I needed to know, and gave Embry permission to come to Vegas with us, and surprisingly my dad told me I didn't have to be a part of his pack if I didn't want to, that if I wanted to join Embry's I could as long as it was okay with Jacob. I told them I would think about it. Alice still insisted that Embry live across the street, that he take the Mercedes that she actually meant to be mine, and that the Cullen's would supply things for us like me a drivers license and him a home and food, for as long as we needed. These Vampires were really good people. Yes, people. They were just like you, only a lot sturdier.

Alice was coming back with us. It was going to be a stormy weekend she said. It must be monsoon season or something. My family had told me that our family was started by John, he brought the shape shifting gene here from Germany, where it had been hidden in our DNA for goodness knows how long. When John came here, he encountered, take a wild guess, vampires. Then the change started for him, and has been passed down every generation in the males. I was the only female that existed. And I took wolf form along with my father. I did always have a fascination with wolves and crows, now I know why.

Crows, as you could find out almost anywhere, help wolves out in a way. I'm guessing, from some of the opinions from people on some websites that support data on wolves, is that crows will find a herd of animals, go find the wolves, then the wolves follow them to the kill. In return the wolves don't chase the crows away from their kill. Interesting isn't it? Guess you can learn something new every day.

Alice was driving my father, Embry, CJ, and me to Vegas now. My father was asleep in the front seat, snoring loudly, and I knew I was well on my way there. CJ was on the other side of the back seat, his head resting against the cool glass as he tried to sleep, but I knew he wasn't asleep. I could tell by his breathing. He was all curled up in blankets when I was actually quite warm. Embry was sitting in the middle of the back seat, right next to me, holding my hand and resting his head on my shoulder while I stared out the open window as the trees flew by us in the darkness. I found out that I still liked smoking, and now I didn't have to worry about getting cancer. One of the many perks about being what I am now.

I finished off my last cigarette of the night, rolled up my window, took a drink of my shoulder, and then Embry moved himself around so I could rest against him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, breathed steadily with him as he rubbed small circles on my back, and soon I fell into a nice, peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait everyone! Writers block sucks terribly. And on top of that I've been at the hospital for the past week with my best friend, who is really sick right now, he needed me. So I wrote a little bit while I was there and was bored, and I hope it is as good as I'm hoping.

Vegas was like a theme park for me now. I could climb and jump off of just about anything. The only thing bad about this was, there were rules, and it wasn't safe for me to be around my other friends just yet, even though, as my father pointed out, I don't seem to have any problems with controlling myself. They wanted to test me out for a few more weeks before they let anyone come too close that they new I would be upset if I hurt them. Embry drove me out to Mount Charleston every other night and we ran around for hours as wolves.

My parents absolutely adored Alice and Embry, and were sad to hear that Alice had to leave. Especially my mother. My dad loved the fact that Embry lived right across the street, and that if he ever needed help with anything, like building things or moving furniture, Embry was always right there ready to help him. I tried to get in touch with my inner girl by hanging out and shopping with Alice for a week until she had to leave. I also started paying more attention to the things my mother read, and styles for hair that would go well with my new clothes.

"Now don't you even think about ripping out of that pink and black stripped mini skirt." Alice threatened me with a smile. I smiled back, "That's not exactly the kind of ripping I had in mind Alice." I said with a wink. She winked back, gave me a hug, and ran into the airport. Since she drove my car back here, we decided she shouldn't actually run home. So she made arrangements for Jasper to pick her up in the airport in Seattle. I made sure I wrote each of her family members a thank you letter for her to give to them. I owed them so much.

I stayed over at Embry's house most of the time, unless my dad made me come home for the night and "Give that poor boy some peace for once, god." As my dad so nicely puts it. I was in bliss for about two weeks.

That was until I got an invitation in the mail from my sister Kassia. Inviting me to her wedding, as her maid of honor. Usually, id be so excited id barely be able to hold still. But, I wasn't so sure if I was going to get along with her fiancée or not. I didn't know if her half brother Richard still hates me for what I did to him in the first grade, or if her other half brother Nikki even remembers me. I was so nervous I thought I might loose my breakfast.

The good news was, I had two weeks to prepare myself, and to pick out a dress. She gave me a choice of three, and at first glance I knew which one I wanted. Good thing there were a million David's Bridals in town. I made my way up to my room to get dressed for the day then call my sister and tell her that I would be there. I dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans and one of Embry's shirts. He 'accidentally' left it over here this morning. He stayed the night with me last night. It was one of the best nights of my life.

I put my hair up in a pony, grabbed my phone, and called Kassia. It took her for forever to pick up!

"Hello?" She answered, sounding tired. She must have had a long night.

"Hey sis, it's Dee." I said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"Oh hey! You got the invitation?" she asked me excitedly.

"Yup. Hey I was wondering… could I bring my new boyfriend with me?" I asked her, I knew I sounded terribly curious.

"Of course! But you have to tell me ALL details!!!!" She nearly yelled at me. I smiled and begun the long story, or at least the human version of it. All in all we were on the phone for about two hours, talking away like we hadn't talked in years. Embry had showed up by then, and waited patiently for me to get off the phone. He humored himself by taking my hair out of the pony and began to braid it in odd places. Sometimes, I wonder if he truly does things that will make me a tiny bit upset because he knows I won't punish him for it.

I hung up the phone and smiled widely at him, "Want to go dress shopping?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Uhm, sure?" he asked unsure. "Well, we have a wedding to go to." I said holding up the invitation. "Oh? Awesome!" he said dragging out the word awesome. I smiled. "So that means you have to get a tux, and I have to buy about three dresses." I said. It was customary. One dress for the dinner before the wedding, the bride's maids dress, and the dress for the reception. (That's how it goes in my family don't kill me if I got it all wrong)

Dress shopping was a bore without Alice. I sighed, wishing either she or Heather was here, but I still wasn't allowed to be near Heather for two more days. I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in the dress I picked out for the wedding ceremony. I looked good, but I wanted Embry's opinion. I walked out into the open and when he saw me his eyes bulged, and he nearly dropped the necklace he was holding. "So that means yes?" I asked with a grin. He smiled back and walked toward me. It only took him three steps. Then he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. "I love this dress on you." He said softly while putting me down then kissed me. I wobbled, slightly disoriented from his kiss.

I chose that dress, then decided to go to a different store for the other ones. The process to find the right other dresses was a long one. It took most of the day. Plus the shoes and jewelry. Sometimes being a girl sucked, but I had to look good for my sister. She was, after all, the only sister I have left that will still talk to me.

"Daaaaad." I groaned walking into the house. "Please tell me that the grocery fairy stopped by today. And the fairy that washes and puts away dishes." I pleaded as I made my way to the living room. He started laughing, "You wish kiddo." He said. I groaned again and flopped down onto the couch next to him, "Dad, my feet hurt. I spent hours shopping for Kassia's wedding. I'm tired. I want to eat and sleep." I complained. "Too bad. I worked all day." He said. I frowned. "You suck." I said. "And really, I think you should call your daughter. She is getting married." I hinted and walked out the room into the kitchen.

Kassia was his first biological daughter. We have different mothers though. He refused to talk to Kassia unless she talked to him first and vice versa. I could understand both sides of the story, but really I think my dad should be the one to say something first. He, after all, IS the parent. Makes sense right?

Embry came walking in with all the bags of stuff. I also found the perfect gift, or gifts, for Kassia and her husband. Usually used in a bed together. I tried not to laugh at the thought. "God Dee you're turning into a real girl!" my dad said when he caught sight of Embry heading up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. "It's not all for me dad!" I yelled at him while I began to do the dishes. I heard him scoff. "Yeah right!" he yelled back. I ignored him this time. He usually one these arguments one way or another. We always bantered like this, sometimes it got really bad though. Even though it is so hilarious he and I are usually rolling on the floor laughing at one another.

****

Three days after that horrid shopping experience I was allowed to see Heather again. I had told her I wasn't home, and it was a good thing the Merc (my car) had such dark tinted windows, because if it didn't she would have known I was home.

I was so happy to see her, and her me, that we jumped up and down screaming like school girls. She got to meet Embry a few hours later, and she just stared at him for a minute until I nudged her and said, "Mine." She laughed, even though she thought Embry couldn't hear her, and shook his hand. They got along just fine. Then Heather's boyfriend Keven showed up. Keven didn't seem to like Embry at first, but then again, he didn't like many of the guys that were over here at first so it didn't really bother me.

With the day spent out back, and heather staying the night, for the first night in weeks I had to sleep without Embry next to me. I didn't know how well I would sleep. He reminded me he was just across the street and gave me a kiss goodnight. Stupid dad, thinking we were going to "Do stuff" while heather was in the room. What does he think I am? An animal? Well, I am part of an animal, sort of, but still! This was so unfair, I was thinking about moving my little party across the street, but Heather wanted girl time so I didn't even bring it up.

I ended up telling her everything, of course, and told her that when I was able to control myself better I might let her see me phase. She was so engrossed in my story I didn't think she would have moved her eyes from mine if she heard a loud crash coming from right behind her. "I am so happy for you!" she told me over and over. I had finally found what she found in Keven. My soul mate. And I'm glad that we were both able to be happy for one another no matter what. That's the way it would be for as long as she lived. I would miss her when she was gone. I knew I would live a lot longer than she would. It made me sad, but at least I knew I would have at least one life time with my best friend.

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter! The next chapter will be her sister Kassia's wedding. I hope to get it just right. Review please? They are addicting to me and actually make me write faster. Lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry if it took me a bit long getting this chapter up I've been preoccupied with making my mom something for her birthday its taking me longer than expected lol So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

_**Dee's POV**_

"I smell," I said then sniffed twice "Skanks. Why don't you chicks pack it up before I leave tred marks on your face?" **(Kudos to anyone who can tell me where I got this sentence from!!) **I said wrinkling my nose to the two chicks who had been hounding Embry all last night and now just minuets before the wedding. They looked up at me shocked, "And who are you?" the one with the platinum blonde hair asked. "His girlfriend, and the sister to the bride." I said, as if they didn't know that already. "Like I'm supposed to care? Clearly if you cared at all about him you wouldn't have left him alone." The brunette said. I turned my glare towards her. "Being the maid of honor has certain responsibilities, as if you would ever find out. Let me guess, the only reason you came was to try and pick up guys because clearly the four that you're already with aren't able to please you enough so you are trying to find more. Well guess what, all four of those guys you're dating, and cheating on, came to the wedding. And are over there," I said and pointed to the back of the room by the bar, "All of them waiting for you. So enjoy." I said with a sick sadistic smile.

I was grateful that my powers seemed to multiply by 1,000 after I transformed for the first time. I could tell anyone's future just by looking at them if I wanted to. It was great. The brunette looked into the direction I pointed and nearly screamed. "How did you know…?" she began, turning a wild eye look towards me. I gave her a half truth, "They asked me why you were over here flirting with other guys." Of course, the conversation with those guys lasted a lot longer than that, and there was more detail to it, but she didn't need to know. "You bitch." She spat and started walking away. I waved towards the blonde, "Bye bye now Blondie, make yourself at home with the guy over there that has been checking you out since you walked through the door." I said and pointed to a guy who didn't really look half bad who was indeed checking Blondie out. She huffed, stomped her foot slightly and left.

I leaned into Embry and started laughing. "Oh it's so much fun messing with women sometimes." I sighed. Embry nibbled my ear. "Oh I'm sure it is, but it's almost time for the ceremony." He told me. Oh crap I almost forgot. "Alright." I said and turned around to kiss him. "Your beautiful." He reassured me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hopefully as beautiful as you are handsome." I said with a wink and turned around and walked away from him, listening to his soft chuckles.

I went into where the bride, my sister, was putting last minute touches on her hair and makeup. "As always," I began, "you look positively stunning." I told her and rubbed her shoulders while looking at her face through the mirror. She smiled. "I'm so glad you came." She told me. "I don't know if I would have been able to get through the past two days without you." She told me and turned around. I hugged her softly, "I know you will do the same for me when it's my time." I told her. "Now, let me get a good look at you!" I said enthusiastically and stepped back.

She was wearing a very old fashioned, almost pagan style wedding gown. It was made of silk and lace, and was intractably put together, in the color of a white tan, darker in some places than in others. The front of the dress, in the bust line and down the torso was designed like a corset. It was long-sleeved and looked as though it would blow beautifully outside with the slight spring breeze.** (A/N I put up a link for the picture of her dress and Dee's if you would like to see them!)**

My sister looked almost like a goddess with her long brown hair curled and hung down her back and in the front of her over her shoulders. She made her lips a dark red, and her eye shadow was a few shades darker than the dress. Her necklace seemed to match perfectly with her dress. The chain part wasn't a chain at all, but was made of white pearls, and in the center hung a magnificent topaz piece that was in the shape of a diamond, with tons of little diamonds surrounding it. It was beautiful. Her earrings were much smaller than the pendant but matched just the same in a chandelier style. She looked amazing.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was pale in comparison, but that didn't matter. Today was _her_ day, and no one ever outshines the bride. My dress was simple, but like hers. It was short sleeved, only three inches on the shoulders, and the chest area was like my sisters, in a corset design. It was made of silk, and was a very pale blue shade. It clung to my hips and then flowed down wider at the bottom. When I spun in circles it fanned out beneath me. I wore a simple diamond heart pendant, and chandelier earrings that matched. My hair was done in a bun, and my makeup done to match the dress. My lips were a dark plum color, as I wore light blue eye shadow to match the dress. I wore three rings that sparkled when the light hit them just right, and my normal silver charm bracelet that my mother had given me. I looked simple, yet elegant, and in no way nearly as goddess looking as Kassia.

"You are stunning.'' I told her. "Your Tim is going to want you more than ever when he sees you." I teased. She looked at me with humor in her eyes, "Well of course, why else would I have picked this dress?" she said and laughed. There was a soft knock at the door, followed by Kassia's half brother Richard. (He and I were in no way related. He came from both a different mother, who was Kassia's mother, and a different father that no one new where he was.) "Its time." He said. I nodded. Richard would be escorting Kassia down the aisle, considering my father and her haven't talked in years. "You will do amazing." I whispered to her as Richard rushed me out. I was to be in the head of the line, holding onto one of the best man's arms, and then Kassia's friend Carry would be behind me, then her other friend Layla, both of them holding onto best men's arms like I was. We also held in our hands bouquets of white roses that were handed to us at the door leading to the aisle.

The wedding was Celtic Pagan theme, which explains why the dresses were so old fashioned looking. I walked down the aisle, looking this way and that and when I saw Embry I smiled widely then turned and face the front as we came to a stand still then took our places while we waited for Kassia. I smiled up at Tim and winked "She looks amazing." I whispered and turned around, waiting for him to see for himself.

He gasped as the doors opened and she was reviled. She smiled and only had eyes for him as Richard led her to the Altar. They exchanged their vows **(sorry people but vows sometimes just take too long to write out) **and then the real party began. Kassia and I went to change as everyone went for the food and b**eer. **

Kassia and I basically wore the same dress only in different colors. Hers was a lighter purple, while mine was black around the edges with red on the torso. We picked these out on the internet together years ago and were surprised that we remembered them. He laughed while we helped each other change and decided that for my wedding we would wear these dresses again for the reception dinner. A tradition in the making, I could see it already.

Embry, of course, was waiting for me with a drink by the door of the dressing room. I smiled and took the drink from him. "Careful. There is whiskey in it." He warned. Kassia walked out as he said that. She laughed, "YOU might want to be careful." She said and started walking away. I laughed. Embry looked at me confused. "What is THAT supposed to mean?" he asked. "Well, she could have meant a few things. One, be careful because I could probably out drink you. Whiskey is nothing to me until I've had about 10 shots. And, she could have meant because I drink so much beware of me wanting more because of the cost. Or, she could have meant be careful if I get drunk off this stuff because I can… become a freak." I said and began walking after my sister with a big smile plastered on my face. "Well then, I should order more later on tonight when we go to our hotel room." He said huskily.

When he used that voice, I felt a tingling sensation near my belly, I felt _lust_. "You don't have to get me drunk for that." I chuckled. "Oh I know, but I want to see you be even more of a freak than usual." He said and opened the door for me. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, almost spilling the drink. He chuckled with me and took hold of my elbow and led me towards the tables to sit down and eat.

Everyone ate and danced, and then it was time for the toasts. I was going after the best man. I was starting to get nervous. "I've known Tim for most of my life. And I must say that he made a good choice in deciding to marry Kassia, who has also become a friend of mine. She keeps him AND me in check! Now that's hard to do! Anyways, over the years I've single handedly watched their love grow, and I can tell that they are soul mates. Way to go bro." The best man Ryan said for his toast. Everyone cheered, and Tim hugged him saying his thanks, as did Kassia.

He sat down and I stood up, it was my turn. I took a deep breath and began my toast, "When I received the invitation to Kassia's wedding in the mail, I was ecstatic. They were _finally_ making it official! Even though I didn't get to watch them together or even meet Tim before yesterday, I knew it was right. I KNEW they were making the right choice. From day 1 Kassia has told me all about Tim, and I agree with Ryan, they ARE soul mates. I have watched them together the past few days and they just seem to shine together. When Kassia blushes, Tim's eyes seem to sparkle in response. He watches her while she laughs and looks at her with the look of 'My god how did I get so lucky?' Kassia, you deserve this, no matter what you think. You both deserve each other. So be happy, together. I love you both. And, Time, thank you for making my sister shine." I finished with a smile. Kassia had tears running down her face and Tim looked quite near close to it. Kassia and Tim both hugged me, said they loved me too, and Tim said to me "I will always strive to make her shine." And smiled. I smiled back at him. He had no idea how much respect I had for him at that moment.

Embry pulled me back down into my seat so that others could make their toasts. He rubbed my back and gave me more Whiskey, which I was thankful for. How he got a hold of it in the first place, I could only guess is: they didn't card him. Soon, he and I were on the dance floor dancing away to our hearts content. This day I would remember for the rest of my un-naturally long life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I am so sorry to all my readers that it has taken me what seems like years to post up this chapter. And regrettably I must say that this will be the final chapter of this story. I might write a squeal and then again I may not. I want to say thank you to all my readers for putting up with my laziness with posting and all that. And id also like to thank you all for reviewing and reading it in the first place. Without further ado, I give you the final chapter.**

–

_**Three Years After Kassia's Wedding**_

Embry and I were currently dancing under the stars in a meadow deep in the woods. Today we had learned that we would be having a child, and both of us were so excited we couldn't contain it. Our entire packs new already, though for obvious reasons I was told not to phase for the duration of my pregnancy. I didn't mind that so much, I wanted to do anything I could to make my baby as safe and healthy as possible.

Today was also mine and Embry's first anniversary. We got married a year ago today and we have been happy every since. We never had a fight, not about even the big stuff.

He and I bought a house together just on the outskirts of La Push, we wanted to stay close to the pack, close enough to hear Jacob's howl should there ever be an emergency. So far, there has never been one. Things were going great, no unwanted vampires in the neighborhood, nothing but happiness.

We visited the Cullen's regularly as I watched Nessie grow from a nine year old looking child to already looking 16 years old. She grew rapidly, as did her mind and her ability to control her powers. She considered me one of her best friends, she told me all her secrets. She also found out that, when she wanted to, she could block Edward from reading her thoughts just as Bella could while she was a human.

I looked up at Embry and he was looking down at me with a smile of pure joy in his eyes. "I want to do something special for you." he told me. I smiled, "And what would that be?" I asked. He let go of me and walked over to the little battery powered radio we brought with us, and he put a CD in. "I, my darling, am going to sing to you." he said to me. I smiled ever wider, and had nothing to say.

He hit play, and I recognized the song instantly. It was one of my favorites. It was the song Kiss From A Rose by Seal. He walked up to me and held me and we began to dance while he sang the song, by heart. It appeared the CD didn't have the lyrics, just the music to it.

"_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen."_

There was a pause and he kissed me, then continued again.

"_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_...And if I should fall along the way_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_...been kissed by a rose on the gray._

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray."_

Between every pause he kissed me softly. We danced to the song slowly, and by the time it was over I had tears in my eyes. He sang to me the song that I thought was perfect, one of the most romantic songs in existence, and I had never even told him that. How he figured it out, Ive no idea. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you" I whispered. He simply smiled and framed my face in his large hands.

"I wanted to show you that I love you, this has been the best three years of my life, and today, is the best day out of all three years. I love you more than anything, and we are going to have a happy life. I swear it." he whispered the last part. I was in tears of happiness.

"I love you Embry Call." I said through the tears.

"And I love you, Doreatha Call." he smiled then kissed me again.

Every since that little pixie decided to kidnap me, my life had went from dull and boring to full of adventure and a love that I yearned for since I knew what love was. I could not be happier with my life, and when my baby is born, if its a girl. Her name will be Alice. She helped change my life and give me the happiness I wanted and needed. It will be my thanks and dedication to her. And if its a boy, we are going to name it Jasper, because he helped Alice help me become who I am today.


End file.
